Koop's Ye Olde Pub
by HowlingMisfit
Summary: This does not go with my other two stories, but this was written last year and I am now bothering to share it. So, enjoy: It all started when Luigi and Bowser walked into a bar. Little did they know that their friendship will not just change the lives of their friends and their families...but rattle the foundation of entire kingdoms...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** yeah, I know. I'm not dead… it's a shame really.

But…YEAH! I'M NOT DEAD! Look at me being all alive and stuff.

I think a Luigi and Bowser friendship has been done before… but that didn't stop me when I wrote this last year…yeah, I wrote this last year and never bothered to share this…until now!

…uh… right! I need a disclaimer here, I remember now.

I do not, and I repeat, do NOT own any of these characters, the setting and the story lines are a product of my own sick little imagination. But in the event that I did somehow own these characters do to some serious of unfortunate and marginally ironic events; Luigi… would need a good hiding spot. I am dead serious….

Thank you, and please, enjoy.

* * *

**Koops' Ye Ole Pub**

He was never the koopa that believed in fate, or destiny or whatever... That load of fairy tales was saved for the stupid heroes and the stupid princess's that run the world. He was the bad guy; he was the monster that is put into his place at the end of every single adventure. It's not like he minds though... well being the bad guy, not the fact that he gets his sorry ass kicked every other day. His highness gulped down a gallon sized swig of his glass of ale.

Bower enjoys going to these shady bars around the borders of the Mushroom Kingdom. This particular bar was his favorite this week, he enjoyed the musky and dangerous atmosphere that it presents to him, but most importantly it was one of the very few bars that provided his favorite kind of poison. Premium Koop-Ale.

But it wasn't the familiar burn of his drink or the sounds of billiards balls cracking in the background that stood out this night; it was the ringing of the bell at the front entrance, and the series of quiet gasps and growls that greeted the newest patron. Luigi...?

What the heck was he doing here?

Bowser turned his attention fully to the pint-sized green bean. It was quite obvious that he wasn't here for the drinks. He was dripping wet from the heavy storm outside. He was shivering and looking like a little lost puppy.

Luigi stood out like a sore thumb, he was too pampered to fit into a place like this...yet strangely he did. He didn't look very scared, mostly because he and his good-for-nothing brother fought off the best of his army without breaking a sweat, if that shadow-warmer of a brother could handle that, that he can handle this place. With that said, Bowser had to have some form of respect for him, though it wasn't enough for him to remember the name of the poor man's Mario.

Luigi casually strolled in, he didn't notice the koopa, but the king noticed him, keeping an eye on him, watching his every move. As Luigi gotten closer he realized how the younger Mario Brother acted so "calm" around all his own enemies, it was that he was too frustrated to notice anything, even the king of badness himself.

Luigi sat beside him, unafraid of the impending doom in doing so. The bartender, a red shell paratroopa with a dusty eye patch approached him.

"What you want?"

Luigi looked up, and shivered "anything warm, please..." he reached into his pocket and tossed a few coins on the bars table. The paratroopa took the coins without complaint and immediately went to work.

There was a tense silence between Bowser and Luigi. It felt unreal that the green hero was sitting next to him, and not doing anything.

After a moment Luigi looked up and gave a half-hearted smile "hello, Bowser..."

The koopa tensed, taking another massive swig from his drink, whose cup was bigger than the others head. He was tempted to snap at him, stating that it was KING Bowser to him and he shall bow to his might. The idea that his enemy was at a first name basis with him was a bit unnerving, but not entirely ridiculous.

After a moment, Bowser glanced back at the smaller man, still not believing that he was sitting so calmly next to him "hello, green bean..."

The bartender returned with a piping hot cup of coffee "'ere ya go..."

Luigi gave a small nod and a smile of thanks to the bartender, who gave no indication that he noticed. After a few minutes of tense silence, Bowser began to muster the courage to demand why the hero was in this dump. Though he felt sort of impressed that Luigi drank his coffee as is, none of that prissy sugar and cream could be traced in that inky blackness.

Bowser took another massive gulp of his drink "so...what brings such a pampered knight to this shady neighborhood..."

Luigi glanced back, giving him another half-hearted smile. Although in this dim lighting, it almost looked like a sneer "I'm not a knight, Mario is..."

That didn't make sense; the whole knighting ceremony was today, for months all this hype was built up for both brothers, the knighting that would make them official heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom. One of the many reasons why the king was here, drinking that particular memory away. Luigi shouldn't be here, something was off...

"I thought both the goody-two shoe Mario bros were to be knighted tonight..." Bowser stated, news had reached to all parts of all the other kingdoms, he knew that the information couldn't be wrong. He never really liked Luigi, and he especially despised that fat meatball that is his brother. But you can't just not bestow knighthood on one and forget about the other. Luigi did as much work as Mario, maybe even more. He just didn't receive much credit for it; and if that's the case...that's just plain WRONG on all sorts of levels. He watched Luigi for any indication that those horrible accusations were right, but Luigi didn't indulge him on his path of loathing, instead he chose to douse him in even more confusion.

"I…I declined the offer…"

The normal array of sounds that was contained in the pub seem to all had came to a halt; though the few who might have listened in on their conversation hadn't given away that they are there. The bartender had long since disappeared down to his back room.

"Why...?" Bowser asked, he usually doesn't care about the lives of his most hated enemies, but the idea of Luigi, of all people, declining such a high and well-received honor had the king's head reeling. Thankfully Luigi decided that it was worth continuing his story:

"I had always claimed that I wanted to be just like my brother..." Luigi began "but recently I began to think...about things..." he stared into his coffee "I'm no hero, I never was, and I never will be...but oddly that conclusion made me feel better, I'm not a fighter. I never liked going on adventures with Mario. I only went because I felt like I had to ...becoming a knight was always a dream of mine, all I wanted to do was to become something, something that my brother could be proud of… but now, I don't know anymore. Maybe I'm destined for something else...who knows..." Luigi swirled the little bit of coffee that was left in his mug, an indication that time had passed, which came as such a surprise to the king, because it surely didn't feel like it had.

Bowser was silent, but now he knew why nobody really paid much attention to Luigi, maybe… he didn't want the attention. He could respect that, it made it easier to slip into this shady place without bringing any of those dumb fungus-headed freaks with him.

Luigi finally made eye contact with Bowser for the first time, without any hint of foul play; Luigi continued "now it's my turn...out of curiosity, why do you always kidnap the princess?"

It caught him off guard, Luigi was so blunt and straight forward; he just had to answer. After all, he does have to right to know. After all, he's the one who forced himself to follow the walking fat deposit that was his brother into certain danger.

"Because that dumb bimbo wouldn't come to me" yeah, he said it. But oddly enough Luigi cracked up in a small fit of laughter, not getting angry or offended that he is calling his princess such horrible names.

"Seriously Bowser..." at least Luigi is more relaxed, which made him relax. No sudden boss fights here.

"Well, it's the truth" he continued "there's too much tension between my kingdom and hers, what I'm trying to purpose is that we combine the kingdoms together. She can still be their princess and all that glittery bull-koopa, but any important decisions would be discussed with me and any other alliance. It'll also make crossing between kingdoms a whole lot easier...safer" he took a breath "but that sheltered, pampered little brat won't listen. She's scared of anything that resides outside of her little pink bubble...so I kidnap the girl, hoping to get her to listen, but nope...she cries and waits for her hero to come save her...so does everybody else outside of my kingdom...the nerve...after that it just became a mindless hobby, you know, to kill some time"

Luigi sighs "sounds to me like you need to find somebody to represent you...like an ambassador or something" Bowser snorted "would you do it?" Luigi does have the intelligence for something like that. He fights with words, not the sword. So Luigi does fit the bill.

"Nah...I'm not everybody's favorite go to guy...not even Mario likes me very much right now. I pissed off a lot of people by turning down the highest honor that they could give..." Luigi gave Bowser a true smile, which suits him better than that frown. "It's better if you look for an intelligent nobody..."

There was a shuffling and a soft gaggle of familiar cackling at the entrance, Luigi turned his attention to the door "that's my ride; I got to get going…Wario can get very impatient..."

"Wait, I thought nobody likes you right now..." Bowser finished off his mug, Luigi shrugged "despite what happened, they are still family...also I think I got off their 'spit' list for the way I angered everybody else, which is good news for me. Since I can't return home for awhile..." Luigi gave the king a friendly wave "goodbye Bowser and, good luck..."

With that Luigi disappears out the door. Leaving an empty coffee mug, a generous tip and useful words of advice… Although, Bowser doesn't have to look hard for an 'intelligent nobody'...Since he had already found him.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the entire chapter. I hope you enjoy. **

**I am planning on updating every other day, with a few chapters at a time. I have so many other things to do. So I can't worry about spacing the updates once a week. The entire story is done. I just have to add the final touches as I go. So I hope you enjoy this. This story took months in the making. **

**I look forward to seeing you in the next chapter. **

**Chapter 2: The Day after **

Luigi woke up to the sounds of breakfast cooking, and for a moment, he thought he was back home, and it was Mario's turn to make breakfast. But the events of last night crept back into his waking conscious and another wave of sadness washed over him. He was in Wario's mansion now, the wicked brothers allowed him to stay in one of the many guest bedrooms and for that he was very grateful.

Now that the formal mushroom hero was wide awake, he strained his hearing so he could tune in to the conversation that was not too far from him. Waluigi was complaining about something, followed by loud banging of pots and pans, and Wario exclaiming that 'he better not burn the damn bacon again…'

Luigi sat up and looked around the room, realizing that he doesn't have a change of clothes. The only thing he had was what remained of the outfit that he was supposed to wear to his knighting ceremony, which is only a simple white dress shirt, and a pair of black dress pants. The ceremonial knighting jacket that had all his badges of honor were ripped off and discarded during his flight from the Princesses castle.

He stood up to examine his black dress shoes to realize that they were ruined from walking in the storm last night. He let out a tired moan, these where his only good pair of shoes, his usual work boots were left at the house that he and Mario shared. Luigi picked up his shirt to realize that Wario was kind enough to have it cleaned. At least he has something.

Getting dressed and trying to get as clean as possible given the situation, and as a final touch he pushed up the sleeves to his dress shirt so they wouldn't get in his way, and finally found his way to where the others are. Despite being in this massive home, wasn't that hard. All he needed to do was to follow the disgusting eating noises and the loud clanking and bickering. Dear Grambi, he missed Mario.

"Hey! Green bean!" Waluigi was the first to address his presence "we made extra for you, but fatty ate all the bacon…"

"Shut up, stupid" Wario grunted in mid bite. Luigi sat down next to them, happy that they went out of their way to fix him a plate. This was very nice of them, even though most of it was just thrown on his plate at the last minute, and what he guessed was French toast was hanging off the side of his plate.

"So…how did you dump Mario?" Wario swallowed his coffee whole, slamming the mug down with a loud burp. Luigi flinched not at his table manners but at the blunt question, but they have to know at least, it's the most he can do in return.

"They were finally going to make me a knight… but I turned it down" Luigi took a breath "I left during the knighting ceremony, I…"

There was a pause until Wario let out another snort "wow, no wonder why everybody hates you…" he pored himself another cup and gulped it down in seconds flat, "but now at least they all remember your name…"

Luigi couldn't help to chuckle at the comment, yes, finally, after years of being in Mario's shadow; they finally remembered his name… Though it was the circumstance that made his heart break, why did he have to run? Last night it made so much sense, but now, Luigi felt just as confused as the rest of them.

Suddenly there was a loud pounding at the door that stopped Luigi in mid bite. Waluigi stood up with a grumble, knowing that Wario wouldn't get up for anything during feeding time. The youngest wicked brother disappeared to the source of the pounding. Leaving Luigi and Wario alone, the youngest Mario brother buried his face in his hands. Wario was silent for a moment, before lifting the lid of the coffee pot and finished it off.

"So…ah…" Wario burped "what are you going to do now…?" Luigi looked up at his cousin, for a moment a wave of panic took over him. Wario was right, what is he going to do? Despite the emotions rushing through him, Luigi couldn't help but to laugh again.

"Well…" hopefully one day in the future, Luigi would find this worth laughing over "at least I know this, I won't be going home anytime soon…"

Wario eyed the coffee pot, a bit distressed that it's empty "well you're not going to be living here, I tell ya that…" Luigi shook his head "I know… but thank you for letting me stay tonight."

Luigi stared out the kitchen window, amazed that they were so close to the neighboring kingdom, if he strained his eyes he could see the beginnings of the Waffle Kingdom, he almost forgot that Wario built his mansion so far away from the Mushroom Villages. He then began to think back to last night, and his run in with the king of badness himself…

"Where is he?!" a new voice echoed through the house leaving another tremble of raw fear to run up his spine, while Wario grumbled about all these visitors stinking up his home. Luigi wanted to run, but he knew that all he was doing lately was running. Luigi stood up slowly, turning to greet a very red-faced Mario.

"What were you thinking?!" Luigi never seen Mario so angry "you left everything that you worked for, not only you humiliated your own family; you humiliated the Princess herself, who vouched for you. Do you know that nearly the entire kingdom wants your head now? That's how outraged they are, and Daisy is heartbroken!"

Daisy… Luigi shook off the guilt, it would make no since if he doesn't stand his ground now. Luigi finally made eye contact with his brother, and he realized that Daisy wasn't the only one who was devastated. Mario looked like Luigi did more than just ran away; he looked like Luigi ripped out his own brothers' heart.

Luigi took a breath, trying to be strong, only to hear his voice become nothing but a whisper "I'm sorry… I…" he looked away from Mario, choosing to stare at the floor "I didn't know why I ran…I… it didn't feel right anymore…"

He looked up to see Mario, now more concerned, yet his voice firmly held that edge "is there something wrong…? Luigi, you could have just said no at the beginning…"

Luigi took a breath, closing his eyes "Mario, I did want to be a knight but… I don't know… something changed…" He felt a hand on his shoulder, half expecting it to be Wario, but he looked up to see Mario, he felt some relief that his brother doesn't hate him entirely.

"Brother…" Mario sighed, shaking his head "I hope you know what you're doing…but you know… I can't let you come home…I came to tell you that they don't want you back anywhere in their kingdom, what you did…to them was like a form of treason…"

Luigi nodded "I…know…" Mario almost flinched, he could tell, this was hurting him too, and Luigi couldn't do anything about it, but with all this, Mario continued "Luigi, Sarsaland doesn't want you in their kingdom either…Daisy, of course fought for you, but her father makes the final decision…"

Luigi shook his head with a sigh "who else…?"

Mario didn't need to answer.

The oldest stood up straighter, now getting ready to leave "I got to go…they would be looking for me…" stopping at the walkway Mario looked back "I'm sorry…"

"Wait…" Luigi quickly reached into his pockets and pulled out a familiar green item, he fluffed it back up to reveal his hat. He hands it over to Mario.

"But…" Mario reluctantly took the hat from him, the youngest smiled, patting him on the shoulder "I guess I have no use for this old thing anymore…I need you to take care of it for me…" Mario took a step back, holding the hat close to his chest "I...I will…"

Mario glances back up at him "goodbye bro…" Luigi gives him a small, sad smile "goodbye…" unable to see his brother go; Luigi decide to leave first, going back to the guest bedroom, leaving Mario alone.

…

He was never the koopa to believe in fate. That was for the stupid heroes and their stupid Princess of the world. King Bowser was the bad guy; he will always be the bad guy.

Picking up the pint of his favorite kind of poison he believed this was to be another night to be left to his loneliness.

"Bowser…"

The king turns to see that Luigi had returned. Bringing with him a slew of whispers within this pub, putting down the now empty glass, the koopa couldn't help but to smirk. Without any kind of fear Luigi walks closer.

"Is that job offer still on the table?"

Luigi may have believed in fate and destiny and all that bull, but Bower believed in luck. Pure blind luck.

**End of Chapter **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah. This story. I like to sound smart but... huh... oh, look- a butterfly... _so pretty_...**

**Chapter Three:** **The King and the Knight**

The Princesses castle was eerily quiet when Mario arrived home. But he didn't find anything wrong with the silence; it felt appropriate to how empty he felt inside. With his brothers' hat tucked deep inside his pocket, Mario wanted to believe that the item somehow kept a part of his brother with him. But he knew well it didn't, he knew that he was forced to abandon his only family, and despite how much he wants to go back to be with his brother, he knew he couldn't. He can't turn back.

Making his way to where he knew the Princess is, Mario was surprised to see the same sword that was used in knighting ceremonies was still out and in the Princesses grasp. The Princess held the sword up in the air like she was about to ride into battle.

Peach turned to smile sweetly at Mario, who in turn bows slightly to her. Bringing her attention back to the sword she takes a breath "Mario… do you know where this sword came from?"

She turns back to Mario, not letting him answer the question "this sword came from a very old legend which begins with two brothers, one a very loyal knight, and the other a very powerful king.

The knight was very loyal to his king, he fought for him, and he would die for him. But one day the knight saw past the castle walls, and for the first time he saw that the people were hurting.

So the knight went to his brother, but he discovered that the king was blinded by his own crown. Enraged and heartbroken, the knight decided to leave the safety of the castle walls to help those who truly needed him the most... now the knight and his king were divided, and they fought… the king to keep the old ways and the knight who fought for the people. But their endless fighting came at a terrible price… the knight soon perished by his brother's blade...

Wiping his brothers' blood from his eyes, the king began to see. Stricken by grief the king raised the sword that had slain his brother and established a new order; an order of knights who would protect the innocent, but mostly protect the values that makes a true knight- integrity, nobility, fidelity and above all else, bravery."

Peach held out the blade, balancing it between her fingers, letting the light reflect though the blade over symbols that represent the four qualities of knighthood that were engraved into the steel.

"This blade was believed to be the same that had slain that knight. It was passed down from generation to generation, no person who was offered knighthood had ever turned down this honor…until our friend Luigi."

Mario sighs "I know…I'm sorry." He watched as Peach place the blade back into its simple wooden box. She paused for a moment to take a breath "I'm sorry about Luigi. I didn't want to abandon him like that, but I had no choice… "

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Mario gave her a sad smile "I know… but don't worry about Luigi, he's going to be fine, we'll find a way to bring him home..."

**-Dark Lands-**

The Dark lands castle was unusually quiet, but Bower found it rather peaceful as he smuggled Luigi inside his home.

Finally reaching a fairly decent bedroom chamber, the king finally removed the potato sack that poor Luigi was forced to wear. The human finally took a deep breath, looking around the room.

"This will be your new room, you like it?"

Luigi was snapped out of his thoughts, looking back at Bowser he gave him a grateful smile "yes, it's wonderful, thank you…"

Bowser nods "good, we'll provide you some clothing that may fit you, but in the meantime…"

Luigi looks back at him, now curious, but at the same time he somehow knew what the king was going to ask. Bowser continued "there are people after you now, kingdoms that are going to remember your…name… your face… you might have to hide it."

Luigi nods "I know…I understand…" he looks up at Bowser "but what should I do?" Bowser crossed his arms "remember when we fought a crazy jester and some kind of evil heart thing? If I remember correctly you were hypnotized and turned into a bad guy… and with that they gave you a new name… do you remember?"

Luigi looks down almost ashamed "I remember… everything" reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small bundle of black fabric "after that I always carry this around, to remind me of what I had become…I almost destroyed everything…it was the least I could do…"

Bowser shook his head "you know it wasn't your fault…" Luigi looks back up from the bundle of fabric "I know, and it's all over now, that monster is gone."

"Then I need you to take on his face, his name, you need to hide, not just from your formal princess, but from her kingdom too, you are now their enemy, they would always see you as their enemy…I know it's difficult Luigi, but it's for the best."

Unfolding the black fabric to reveal a mask, Luigi took a deep breath, slipping it on his face; looking back up at Bowser he gave a reluctant smile "w-who's Luigi?"

Bowser patted Luigi on the shoulder "exactly…Mr. L…"

Luigi finally made real eye-contact with the king, but unknown to Bowser; he had planted a seed inside of Luigis mind. To where not even the younger Mario brother knew just how deep his scars ran.

**End of Chapter **

**A/N: Just to let you know, the "Mr. L" character is not appearing in this story, but at the same time he is, you just have to trust me. This is Luigi's story, not his. I'll explain why as we follow Luigi into the messed up depths of his mind. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Rise of a new kind of Evil **

**-Dark Lands-**

Luigi woke up to darkness, waiting for his eyes to adjust. He noticed a simple black robe draped across his legs, getting up he realizes that he has no other choice but to try it on.

The robe itself has a hood that would cover most of his face and the style reminds him of something he would see Kammy or Kamek walk around in. Fully adjusting it he realized that it was made for someone who was much bigger than him, but he appreciates the thought anyway.

A knock at the door caught his attention, he almost forgetting that he lives here now and has the right to privacy. Finding his voice, he turns to the door "who is it?"

"Um… room service…" the disembodied voice from beyond the door seemed caught off guard. Luigi paused for a moment, wondering if he should put on the Mr. L mask, hesitating for a moment, Luigi slipped the offending fabric onto his face before he regained his composure; he cleared his voice "come in…"

The large wooden door creaked open to reveal a small koopa "King Bowser is expecting you to join him in the throne room…"

Luigi took a deep breath, paranoid if any of the servants here would find anything on him recognizable, deepened his voice "uh…yes, tell him I shall be here soon."

The koopa bowed "yes, sir."

The door quickly slammed behind him giving Luigi the chance to breathe. He stood there for a minute, until the feeling returned back into his finger tips. He couldn't help but to smile, maybe, things just might work out for the better. He thought back to Mario, and was happy that he gave him his hat.

**…**

"Good morning…Mr. L" Bowser greeted the youngest Mario brother. The king frowned at the robe Luigi was wearing "sorry about the robe. We'll find you more appropriate clothing once we get your measurements…"

Luigi glanced down at the robes again, letting Bowser continue "usually those robe are saved for funerals. I know it sounds weird, but in the Dark Lands, our practices differ from the Mushroom Kingdom. When a king or someone of importance dies, we wear these robes out of respect of their memory…"

Luigi nods again, looking around the throne room. Bowser carefully approaches him, worried that any sudden moves would make the smaller man nervous "I don't mean to give you a lesson, but if you are going to represent us, you have to know some customs…"

The younger brother smiled up at him "I can respect that..."

He continued to look around the room, he knew he had been in here before, but for completely different reasons, Luigi never got to appreciate the fine details that decorated the room. Including the elegant carvings that hung from the wall, if he knew how beautiful the throne room was, he would have never helped Mario destroy it so many times.

That feeling of guilt began to spread through his chest again, he hated the feeling. He shook the guilt away, instead he focuses on Bowser. "Does anybody else know about… you know…?" Luigi tugged at his mask slightly. Bowser nodded "Kamek knows, but he's the only one I can trust to keep your secret. None of my children know, for…obvious reasons…"

Luigi nodded with a sigh "I can figure…if I had known… I'm so sorry…" Luigi felt a hand on his shoulder, and for a moment, deep down, he still wished it was his brothers. He looks back up at Bowser.

"It's in the past now… you're doing a good thing, Mr. L."

Luigi tried to swallow the lump that formed in his throat; he wished Mario was here to tell him that. But at the same time he knew that Mario wouldn't be agreeing with Bowser, he never felt so alone. Luigi nodded again, giving the king his best smile "I know… the best thing is to look at what's ahead of us, right?"

Bowser gave him a strong pat on the back, almost causing Luigi to stumble "exactly, and what I see ahead is breakfast. Then, we'll get you fitted for a suit, how does that sound?"

Luigi smiled again "sounds great."

Bowser led Luigi with a hand on his back; Luigi looks back at the throne room one more time. Despite the hospitality and him now working for Bowser, deep down Luigi realizes that the uncomfortable nervous feeling might never go away. He then felt frustrated with himself, almost ashamed that he is working with Bowser now but at the same time ashamed that Mario didn't join Bowser either. Although Luigi knew something like that would never happen.

But Luigi also understands that if there is to be true peace between the kingdoms, some things have to change. He just prays to the stars that it doesn't blow up in his face later on. It was bad enough that Luigi was kicked out of the very kingdom he had spent so many years trying to protect, but it would be a real shame if he is also remembered as a failure here.

Luigi closed his eyes, fully trusting the koopa king beside him that he won't do anything when they're closed. The formal mushroom hero promised that he is not going to let these people down, and in turn not let Mario down.

For the first time, Luigi truly felt like he was given a real purpose; and he will not fail.

Not again...

**End of Chapter **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Letter**

**-Mushroom Kingdom- **

Mario dreaded the day that he would walk into his home. It had been several weeks since Luigi left and he had been hanging out at the castle in the guest room that was given to him, and as tempted as he was, he wanted to walk into the room next door, the one that was given to Luigi. But he knew it would be a bitter reminder that the kingdom that they both risked their necks for was so willing to shun Luigi at the first chance they get.

But now Mario knew that it was inevitable to return home, though he never wanted to step into this house again.

Slowly unlocking the door, Mario slowly pushed it open. He let out a sigh, as he wasn't welcomed by Luigi, just dust. He inched his way inside, on the wall it was decorated with photographs of himself and his brother, along with other familiar faces, including the citizens that they protected…faces that he honestly want to forget. Staring at the wall he located the ones that had him and Luigi in them. Mario thought back when these photographs were first hung up, Luigi spent so much time arranging them because he wanted to show off these wonderful memories.

Despite the ghost of his brothers' voice telling him not to touch his photographs; Mario couldn't help but to reach out to remove one of the photographs. He remembered this one well; it was when Luigi rescued him from King Boo the first time.

It was taken outside of the rusted gates, which was all that remained of the mansion. Luigi was covered in ash and sweat, his clothes ripped in some places after his big fight with the Bowser suit, the vacuum was long gone. Mario remembered Luigi being so happy to have that heavy machinery off of his back. The older brother didn't look as shaken up, but Mario remembered that being dragged through that machine had tugged on him. He went back to study the relief that was shining on his brothers face.

Flipping the photograph back he removed it from the frame to read the description on the back of the photo, which was in Luigis handwriting that read _'Mario and I in front of the old mansion'_ on the bottom was the date. Mario sighed again and sat down on the couch. Not wanting to turn on the television, knowing that his brother would be a hot subject to talk about on the news.

Suddenly he was cut from his train of thoughts from an unusual tapping in the kitchen. Mario got up and quickly discovered that the tapping was coming from the door that led to the back yard. Mario slowly approached it but was forced to answer when the tapping got more erratic. Opening it revealed a very nervous goomba with a letter in his mouth. Mario narrowed his eyes, ready to fight "who are you and how did you get back here?"

The goomba shook in fear, clearly nervous that he was in the mushroom territory and on the heroes' doorstep "I-I have a letter for you…"

Mario quickly reached down and took it, realizing that it only had his name written on it. Mario analyzed the letter "where did this come from…" he looks up to see that the goomba was gone, probably had ran out of fear.

Mario closed the door behind him, and sat down at the kitchen table, the letter still in hand. Reading his name again, he now realizes that it was written with very familiar handwriting "Luigi…" he whispered, and quickly opened it.

_'Mario'_ it read _'please don't worry about me; I am in a very safe place. Things are going to be okay now. I hope that I will see you soon, bro. I love you. –Luigi' _

Mario took another deep breath, flipping the page over; he realizes that there was nothing else on it, not even a hit to where he is hiding. Nevertheless a load of pressure was lifted from his chest, at least he is safe. But he couldn't help to wonder what he meant in the very short letter. Luigi was never the one to be all cryptic, but he figured if Luigi had said anything else, Mario would still have to worry about him.

To ease his mind, he convinced himself that Luigi will probably write again. Maybe then he would get the answers he needs. He adjusted his hat, it could be worse…at least he's not working for Bowser or something…

**-Dark Lands- **

"It is done…" the goomba bowed, slightly out of breath. Mr. L looks down at the small creature with a nod "good… you're dismissed, solider."

Watching the goomba quickly leave the room, he understood the risk the creature took on his behalf. But Mr. L understood that if he had sent a koopa to deliver his letter, Mario would feel like he had to fight or he is being lead into a trap.

"Giving your brother a heads up?" a voice behind him boomed, not startled Mr. L turned to his king "no… I only told him that he doesn't need to worry about me. Mario tends to worry and I only wanted to give him a piece of mind…" he trailed off, turning back to look out of the castle window. Bowser nodded, not needing to press it further "are you ready for tomorrow…?"

Mr. L sighed "hopefully…" the king chuckled "well, it's going to be a big day for you…so you need to rest." Bowser gestured where his chamber was "it would be embarrassing to make your first appearance with bags under your eyes."

The formal mushroom hero shook his head, looking back at the king "I know…I just hope things go well tomorrow…"

Bowser nodded, confidently "it will…"

Mr. L smiled at him, then turning to leave to his chambers "goodnight Bowser…" the king nodded with a small goodnight and the two went on their separate ways.

**…**

Mr. L quickly entered the chambers and locked the doors behind him with a sigh. Approaching the full-sized mirror he glared at his reflection, no longer seeing Luigi. Good. Luigi would never think of doing what he's going to do tomorrow. Luigi is a sniveling coward that would rater hide in his brothers' shadow. He is Mr. L now; he has to be Mr. L. Only the darker identity can achieve what he and the king had dreamed of achieving.

Out of curiosity, Mr. L reached behind his head to untie the mask. He had stopped looking in the mirror without it on, and he had forgotten what he looked like without it. Removing the mask, Mr. L notices that there were no changes, he was still Mr. L, inside and outside. He sighed in relief. He rather wear this new identity than his old one. As far as he is concerned, as long as Luigi is gone, he will be okay. That is all.

Staring into his reflection his eyes were hard, cold and calculating. Trying to push his true self deeper into his mind, Luigi has to be gone. He has too. He is too _weak_.

Slipping his mask on with a sigh of relief, that's better. Mr. L gave his reflection one last confident smile and prepared for bed. He has a big day after all, and he needs to be his best.

**-Mushroom Kingdom, the following morning- **

Mario was awakened with a start, groaning at the sudden loud, urgent pounding at the door. But then he recognized that knock. It might be one of the toads, something has to be wrong. He gasped.

"The princess!"

Mario ran to the door, and opened it. He was shocked that it was Peach "wha…what?!" he never seen her panic this much before, his stomach began to twist. Peach grabbed his shoulders.

"It's Daisy! She has been kidnapped!"

Mario was confused, but still startled "by who?!" Peach shook her head "We don't know! He was too fast."

Mario began to panic "so it can't be Bowser…do you think it Tatanga?" Peach frowned "no… the Sarsaland citizens and their king weren't affected. Daisy is the only one that is missing…"

He sighs, not letting himself think about who it might be, though knowing the harsh truth, deep inside "we'll figure out what is going on…"

**-Dark Lands- **

When she woke up, Daisy was shocked to find that she wasn't locked in some cage. Looking around she figured it was a small room with a large war map sitting on the table. Daisy also realized that she wasn't even tied to the chair. Though something inside kept her rooted in her spot. She only had gotten kidnapped once before, so she never would've dreamed of it happening to her again.

The large doors beside her suddenly creaked open and she gasped that it wasn't Bowser, or Tatanga or any baddie she could recognize. But a man, a human man, wearing a nicely tailored black suit and a matching mask. He confidently walked into the room, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Hello Princess."

Daisy narrowed her eyes at the strange man "who are you…and what am I doing here…"

The man sat at the other end of the large table and adjusted his suit, that enraging smirk still there "why, you are our guest…that's what."

Peach had told her several stories about her kidnappings, so part of Daisy was somewhat prepared "well I don't remember some creepy man inviting me anywhere…"

His chuckle made her want to punch him in the throat "now, there is no need to name call. You're here for something very special."

Daisy narrowed her eyes "if you don't know, I have a friend who gets kidnapped all the time. So I know that you want me to marry you…and the answer is no."

The man shook his head "no, my darling. I am not here to marry you… You're here for a treaty…"

"A treaty…?"

The man stood up to get closer to her, going on a knee he took her gently by the hand. Here, Daisy took the chance to analyze his face. He looked familiar, but she knew that he is not anybody she would befriend. Actually, he looked a lot like her lost love, Luigi. But this monster is not Luigi, she can tell. This man is a stranger.

The man looks up at her with those cold eyes "a peace treaty, between the Dark Lands and the kingdom Sarsaland…"

She narrowed her eyes at him "we will never join Bowser…"

The man stood up to his full height, and Daisy couldn't help but to feel intimidated by him. The man continued "oh…my darling. We tried the peaceful route, but the king wouldn't give us the time of day… So, if your daddy is smart he will sign…well, if he wants to see his little princess again…" he smirked and left the room.

"Wait…" she called out, hating how her voice sounded so weak "who are you…"

The man turned to smirk at her again "I am the voice of the Dark Lands… but you can call me Mr. L…"

With that, he left her alone. Not bothering to move, because she knew that she is not going anywhere.

**End of Chapter **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I realize that putting a disclaimer in here is pretty pointless. I mean, this is a sight that is called FanFiction. Come on, you have to be pretty stupid to come on to here and go sue crazy…**

**Oh well...**

**Chapter Six: Rise of Mr. L**

**-Dark Lands- **

Mr. L silently ghosted down the hallway, glad that he has the chance to really be alone.

As an attempt to get through with Daisy, he sacrificed the time and energy to convince Bowser to let Daisy wonder the castle, as long as someone watches from a distance.

Though, despite the effort he had invested into winning her favor back; he rarely gets to see the princess, since she avoids him like the plague. He could understand why, he knows that she hated him. If Luigi was still here, he would feel devastated, heartbroken, destroyed… and angry. Not at her, but at himself because he allowed himself to become the same kind of monster that he had fought for so long. But it is for the greater good, he will be saving so many lives, and if that involves giving up Daisy, _Mr. L_ would do it.

Entering the chamber, he tried taking several deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart.

Looking back at his reflection, he can only see Mr. L glare back. He snarled at himself "what are you looking at…" he mumbled, quickly walking over and draping the mirror with a spare robe. So that ugly face won't stare back at him with those same, cold eyes.

Unwilling to stay in solitary any longer, Mr. L leaves his room to search for Daisy's company out of desperation.

**...**

Turns out the time she has spent here was in the castles gardens. Mr. L never knew that this castle had a garden, and in his opinion, it is prettier than Peach's.

Daisy was sitting on a stone bench, with a cream blanket draped over her shoulders. Her hair was messy, and her crown was in her hands. Not willing to take a step closer, Mr. L crossed his arms and smirks "any day now, my dear…" Daisy did not respond, too stubborn to acknowledge his presence. But still, Mr. L continued "soon your king daddy will give in and sign the treaty… then you're free…just like that... isn't that wonderful..?"

Finally, she turned to face him, he eyes full of hate "get away from me…" Mr. L smirked again "why? You seem so lonely out here… so I might as well give you some company…"

Daisy stood up, placing her crown back on her head "I know what you and Bowser are up too. That is no treaty… you want to take over my kingdom…"

Mr. L frowned, almost disappointed "you really don't know what is going on… do you?" Daisy only continued to glare at him, she has more fire than Peach, it was one of the things Luigi loved about her, but what Mr. L found infuriating "we're protecting innocent people, not just here, but at your kingdom too. Can you pull your head from the clouds and think about what this constant fighting is doing? But of course not, because we're the bad guys right?"

Mr. L's smirked dropped, his temper beginning to rise, he took a step closer "but you're just as bad too… except you insist that Mario and everybody else are the good guys…" not noticing that Daisy took a step back, startled at the sudden mood change "and you all go off and brainwash innocent people and send them off to fight their fellow neighbors. Because of some preconceived idea that their opponents are spawned straight out of the Underwhere itself…"

Mr. L stopped himself from getting any closer, not wanting to hurt her "but that's okay, right? Because the princess gets saved at the end of the day and we can all go home, right? Leaving the scavengers to pick at the bones…Well, my love, it is going to change. _Whether you like it or not_…"

He stopped to take a deep breath, looking up to see Bowser watch him from across the courtyard. He knew that the king would disapprove at his little outburst especially towards the princess. He looks back at Daisy, hiding the fact that he is ashamed that he had scared her, but Luigi is the one to apologize, and he is not Luigi...at least, not anymore. Mr. L straightened his jacket and without a word, left Daisy in the gardens to absorb his words.

Returning to his chambers, he laid down on his bed. If he was Luigi he would be crying, but he is not Luigi anymore. He is just Mr. L. That is all he needs now.

He knew it would be a matter of time before Mario would learn to come here to get Daisy. He knows that Mario will be looking for a fight, and he knows that Mario would not recognize him either. Because he is not Luigi anymore, he is just Mr. L, and he will be there to win the fight.

Rolling on his side, he stares at the robe that was covering his mirror with a smirk. A part of him is afraid of seeing Mario again, but he promised that he would. Though, he knows that Mario will be disappointed. Mr. L likes to keep his promises; unlike Luigi, who breaks promises and runs away.

Without bothering to change out of his clothes, he closed his eyes. Too tired and angry to care about anything else…

**End of Chapter **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I usually keep to an strict uploading schedule. But I am in a rush to get this out. So whoever is following this story. I am sorry for spamming the crap out of your inbox. If you had ever followed my other stories, you would know that I am not usually this rushed. I just have a lot of things going on right now; and I don't want to worry about keeping my usual uploading schedule. But because I am rushing to get this out, doesn't mean that I rushed the story itself. I had spent months writing this story in advance and I just edit and upload as I go. **

**Also, if I missed any errors, please don't be a stranger. I welcome criticism as long as it is constructive. As a writer I spend my time here perfecting my craft. Fanfiction is a great way to practice. **

**I am sorry for the long note here. But now I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter Seven: Mario the Hero**

Mario felt a mixture of emotions, he knew that Luigi couldn't be involved with Daisys kidnapping, it was something that Luigi would never do. Even if he was no longer considered a hero to the mushroom people, Luigi is better than that...he has to be... right?

But here he was, looking up at Bowsers castle. He knew that Daisy is in there somewhere, and he will save his friend. No matter what, Luigi would be angry if he lost the flower princess to the might of King Bowser...

**...**

Getting in was no problem. The guards were a piece of cake. Soon he made it to the throne room where he saw Bower sitting on his throne. He narrowed his eyes; the king was just sitting there, like nothing was wrong.

"Bowser!" he called "where is the princess?!"

Bowser smirked at him, tapping his claws at the arm of the chair "oh… I'm not telling you…"

Mario took another step closer "then I will beat the answers out of you!" Bowser stood up, cackling loudly "oh, no, you will not be fighting me…" he trailed off. Mario was caught off guard when a strange new opponent appeared, jumping from behind the throne and landing on his fist and knee in front of him.

"You will be dealing with _him_…"

Mr. L stood up, wasting no time "hello… brother…" Mario narrowed his eyes, not recognizing the man in front of him, but it seems like he had done something with his missing brother "who are you and what did you do to Luigi…" Mr. L gave a slow laugh in return "oh…don't you remember me… bro…?"

Mario glared at him, staring straight into unfamiliar eyes "you are not Luigi…"

Mr. L smirked again, ignoring Mario's comment, changing the subject "we will get the king to sign…just you wait…" Mario jumped at him, knocking him to the ground "no one is signing your fake treaty, not on my watch!"

Mr. L quickly kicked him off, landing a couple of punches on the other before he could recover "you are a fool, Mario…we will win…"

Mario ignited his fists, leaping after him "over my dead body!"

Bowser watched at a distance as burst of flames and sparks rained through the castles air. He had never seen Luigi fight like that before, but he was never really given a real purpose before, never given a chance to fight with real passion.

**…**

Mario refused to acknowledge that he was tiring out; both were torn up and bruised. But Mr. L wasn't giving up just yet. Not with his goals in sight. Mario will not win this, he can't.

Mr. L let all the negative memories flood his mind and in his sight. All the years of hiding in Mario's shadows, all the years of fighting the same battles, over and over again…Luigi was too weak and blinded to understand that so many were suffering because there was never an true end in sight. But here, Mr. L can see the light at the end of the tunnel...and he will reach it.

Kicking Mario squarely in the chest, the oldest was thrown across the room, hitting a large pillar, and sinking into the ground, unable to get back up and continue to fight him.

Mr. L walks over to him, lifting him up by the shirt. He whispers at his unconscious brother "I'm sorry…but one day… you will understand…"

**…**

Mario woke up in a field on the outskirts of the mushroom kingdom. Sitting up with a start he looks around to see that Mr. L was nowhere in sight. He was confused, he was still alive. Why was he still alive? But he knew one thing… Mr. L was back. He was back and Luigi was gone. His brother was gone and it was his fault. He should've fought harder for Luigi to stay…

He stood up, more heartbroken than bruised; forced to limp back to his kingdom as a failure.

**End of Chapter **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: I am not Luigi anymore. **

**-Dark Lands-**

When Daisy heard the news that Mario was defeated by the new ambassador, she was devastated. Daisy never truly felt so scared and alone, once upon a time she saw the Mario brothers as these big and strong heroes, nothing could defeat them. But since Luigi was kicked out, things were crumbling to pieces. To add insult to injury, while Mario was in the castle, they finally placed her into a prison cell, where she was supposed to be the entire time she was staying here.

Down here it was cold, damp and lonely. Daisy vowed she will never let herself get kidnapped again if she could help it. She thought back to Peach and question how she was able to endure this time and time again. She wanted to cry…she missed Luigi so much. She needed to feel the warmth and happiness that came from his company.

But instead she heard the familiar slamming of doors and footsteps. She sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. Daisy looks up to see that Mr. L was staring down at her, most likely here to gloat at his victory.

She glared up at him "what do you want…" she could feel his smirk on the other side of the bars "oh…" he began "it seems like you are going to be staying here for a bit longer…"

Daisy looked away, not wanting to face this monster "go away…"

Mr. L frowned "I hope one day you will allow yourself to accept the fact that things are going to change…princess… please."

Daisy looks back at him; teeth clenched "Mario will come back, and when he does, he will send you straight to the Underwhere...where you _belong_…"

Unfazed by her words, he kneeled down to her level "I am tired of fighting with you princess…" she jumped when she heard the sounds of the prison doors unlocking, it swung open and Mr. L stepped back. "You are free to wonder the castle… but if you dare to leave… you know what will happen…"

With that he turned to leave Daisy, she stood up and quickly left the cell. Shouting down the hallway "don't think I am afraid of you, because I'm not! You are not going to get away with this because Mario will come back, and you will fall!"

Mr. L didn't entertain her with a response and continued. Daisy hated being left alone, not here. But she rather has the company of anybody but that man. With a huff she sat down against the wall again and whispered to herself "where are you, Luigi…? I need you…"

For a moment, Mr. L stopped. But before Daisy could notice her words had affected him, he quickly left the dungeon area. Part of him wanted to tell her that Luigi is dead, but the lump in his throat stopped him. He let out a breath that he didn't realize that he was holding, running his fingers through his hair, missing his hat once again.

Despite all his efforts, he couldn't stop shaking.

On the other side, across where he was sat another mirror. The castle was full of them, almost giving the illusion that it was much bigger than it really was. He hated mirrors. It reminded him of all the things that are wrong with him. Taking a nearby vase he throws it at the damned thing, completely shattering both pot and mirror in the process.

He felt better now, but only a little. Daisys words rang through his skull again and he almost wanted to take another vase to his head. Nobody needs Luigi. Luigi is nothing now. He took another breath. He is Mr. L now. That is all he needs.

Dragging his sore and weak body to his room, he passes several of the servants who congratulated him on a job well done. But he ignored them all.

**...**

His chamber was dark and inviting. The candles that had lit his room had gone out hours ago and all that was left to illumine his room was the streams of moonlight that shone through his heavily drawn curtains. Mr. L kept them closed because if he looked out the window and strained his eyes, he could see the glow of the Mushroom Kingdom in the distance; and the last thing he needed was a nice view of the world that shunned him, the sight that reminded him that he could never return home.

Though, he couldn't help to smirk to himself. The image of Mario dragging himself a failure was enough to make him feel better about his current situation. Mario never comes home as a failure and he wonders how the good mushroom people would think when their hero couldn't even defeat his weak and forgotten brother.

He glances over at the mirror that sat across the room, and quickly made his way over to remove the robe that was covering it. In the dark he could still make out his reflection. He was tempted to smash this one too, but the thought of having shards of broken mirror in his room didn't sound very appealing. Mr. L could only allow himself to stare.

Removing his jacket and shirt, he went to inspect the bruises that lined his arms, chest and back. He frowned, knowing that he is going to be very sore tomorrow. On his right arm there was a blemish that was in a shape of a hand, it was when Mario grabbed him and attempted to throw him. Mario's hands were on fire at them time and Mr. L knew that this was going to be permanent scar._ Lovely..._

He wondered if his lightning had left any unique scars of their own. Mr. L could only imagine what wounds Mario had to bandage. Wonder if he broke any bones...

_"Where are you, Luigi…? I need you…" _

He frowned again; it was getting harder to strain his thoughts away from what Daisy said earlier. He shook his head; he is not going to let himself become Luigi again, become so weak again. He growled, choosing to punch the wall next to the mirror. If he keeps this up, he is going to drive himself crazy.

If that was the case, he would welcome the change.

**End of Chapter **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Mario the King**

**-Dark Lands-**

It was months since Mario attempted to rescue Daisy. Bowser mused to himself as he ate his dinner alone. Mr. L retired to his bed chambers earlier, insisting that he had tired himself out from training with the koopa kings children. He allowed it, of course.

He had grown very fond of the smaller man. Not because his foe was finally defeated (and by his own flesh and blood of all things!) Bowser admired him because throughout everything that had happened, he had stuck by his side. Even as going so far as sacrificing his own identity for their cause. That is true dedication, something that he haven't seen in years.

Suddenly there were frantic shuffling of feet; the noise was familiar to him, so much that he didn't need to look up from his meal to know that one of his advisers had something important to report to him. He could only hope it is good news. Looking up to see Kamek standing up straight after he had bowed slightly to him with a look of worry in his eyes…guess it was bad news.

"My lord… I have… news from the Mushroom boarders…"

Bowser sat up, taking a large gulp from his cup "what is it?" Kamek looked away for a second, clearly he was upset, still, the king continued "and make it quick…"

The magikoopa shuffled his feet, clearing his throat, Bowser could tell that his advisor is forcing himself to continue "the red hero…" his words were slow, much to slow for his liking, like Kamek was putting off the news. The king growled, making the advisor jump again "what about the hero? Has he returned for the princess?"

The advisor shook his head "no… the hero… he… married the other princess…"

The words echoed through the dead silent dining hall. It took him awhile to let those words sink in. He felt a knot begin to twist in his stomach and rise into his throat "what did you say…?"

"The Mario… he is now… a king…"

Dismissing his advisor, the king sat in silence. A landslide of emotions taking over his mind, his thoughts began to jumble up, as he realized that this might prove to be a major hurdle in the plans. But one thought stood out, a truth that he will have to reveal the next time he sees his ambassador. Part of his heart ached for his new friend. But now he has a new problem at hand.

How is he going to tell this to Luigi…?

**…**

It was easy to forget about the flower princes, because she had gotten better at avoiding him at all cost. It was easier to focus on the goals he wanted to achieve. Mr. L smirked.

Mario never came back to face him again, the coward. So the king will break anytime now, and sign that treaty. With the ability to cross the Sarsaserian borders granted to both countries, they can rally a bigger army in case the Mushroom Kingdom refuses its offer to also become allies. With the three kingdoms united. The ability to defend its citizens will increase tenfold, defending them from other kingdoms that are even more power-hungry than the koopa king himself.

Yes, he understands that there would still be tension between both worlds, but that was from years of brainwashing and fear mongering from the Mushrooms courts when a new family of monarchs was established centuries ago. Why would they make these innocent creatures seem like monsters, he would never understand. Maybe to enforce their power over the minds of the simple mushroom folks, who would want to be friends with the bogeymen that lived in the naturally volcanic lands?

Mr. L took a deep breath, when the king gives in and they return Daisy safely, they will both understand why all of this had occurred…hopefully. Sarsaland and the Mushroom Kingdom are known allies, so it would be proven to be difficult to make such a huge decision.

Tomorrow he is going to make his first appearance as the ambassador for the Dark Lands. He will come with the intent of peace and prosperity, hoping that his prepared argument to the consul men and their king will change their mind. So Bowser would not have a reason to use a more… familiar tactic.

He glanced back at his pen and papers that sat beside him on his large stone desk. He was tempted to write Mario another letter. But that would mean he has to sign as Luigi again, and he is not Luigi. Not anymore, he repeatedly told himself, almost like a chant. He knew Mario can be an understanding person when he allows himself to be. Maybe it would be better if Mr. L tried to explain it to him with words instead of fists. It was worth a try. He doesn't think he could survive another fight with Mario. Somehow he was still healing from their last encounter.

Taking a deep breath, Mr. L reached for his supplies and carefully crafted a more detailed letter. He knew Bowser wouldn't approve, but maybe this might be his last desperate attempt to win his brothers favor, before anything serious takes place.

**...**

Later when he finished, Mr. L sent another goomba off to deliver it. But little did he know is that the small creature would be dropping it off at an abandoned home.

**End of Chapter **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Filth**

**-Dark Lands- **

"How do I look?"

There was a pause, Mr. L straightened up the bronze crest of the Dark Lands, which was in the form of a medal that hung from his neck. He turns to see Bowser nod in approval "looking sharp."

With a smirk he glances over at Daisy who was sitting in a corner, obviously dragged in here. Since her last attempt to escape, she was placed under a more restricted watch.

"Well, my darling?" he asked again. She huffed; her arms crossed "you look like filth."

Ignoring her comment, Mr. L combed his fingers through his hair again, wondering if he should slick it back with some gel. Part of him still looks over for his hat, but he has to remember that Mario has it now.

_He probably burned it already. _

Bowser looks over to chuckle at Daisy comment "she's a fiery one…usually Peach would refuse to talk…let alone call her captors 'filth'…" she could only continue to sneer at the koopas comment. Mr. L took another breath, ignoring both of them.

He turned back to eye the king, his smile returning "do you think that the cape is too much?" Bowser looks down to what he was referring too, the deep green cape that was draped over his shoulders and his shell, fastened with the same crest, but gold.

"I never get to wear it… I was always too busy fighting…" he stopped himself, glancing back at Daisy, then continuing "… those heroes…"

Daisy watched the two exchanged looks with each other, like they were sharing some kind of inside joke. She only continued to glare in disgust. Mr. L ignored her continued stare "well, if things go well, you can wear it all the time…"

"What are you two going to do? _Burn down the castle_?"

Mr. L rolled his eyes, learning that ignoring Daisy was the best way to go. But he does know when someone is in denial…

He approached her, ever since his outburst he learned to be more careful around her, to not loose his temper again. But at least she now understands that Mr. L's temper is legendary… but why she continues to push his buttons, he will never understand. He knelt down, like he was some kind of love sick suitor, and picked the crown out of her hands "my dear… we would never burn down somebody's home…" he trailed off, standing up to place the crown back on her head. Daisy remained still, not wanting to struggle with him. Yet she continued.

"Then what are you planning to do?"

Mr. L leaned closer to gain her full attention, what remained of Luigi that he couldn't fully oppress was the desire to kiss her, to hold her and love her… and tell her that everything is going to be okay. But Mr. L is stronger, and knows that it wouldn't do anything constructive "we're going to just debate. Propose an alliance. Nothing too fancy…"

She stared into his eyes, but Mr. L hid the fact that those once soft and loving eyes shot straight through his soul "I don't believe you… after all these years of kidnapping and acts of war…" she whispered "I don't think someone so evil and vile can just give up all of that out of thin air…"

Mr. L should have been used to her angry outbursts, though he knew that his patience is wearing thin. But he kept a stoic face, not wanting her to know that her words can still cause harm to him.

"Have you ever thought that these supposed…villains… get tired of doing the same thing every time…" he backed away slowly giving her room to breathe "that they are tired of risking the lives of innocent soldiers who are only just doing what they are told…but you can ask your precious hero Mario the same kind of question too… maybe he might be just as tired of going to rescue the same princess… and for what? So they can all do it all over again later?"

Bowser instantly stiffens up at the mention of Mario, he had forgotten about the thing with the hero in red. The fact that he is king now… He needs to break the news to Mr. L soon, especially if they are going over to speak with them…

Mr. L's frown grew bigger "my dear… there is no evil…why can't you understand that…" Daisy sat up straighter in her chair "and stop calling me 'dear' and 'love'...who the heck do you think you are?!"

He leaned back in until he was face to face with Daisy, who also kept her face stone cold. Though part of his heart began to crumble when staring deep into her eyes revealed that she still somehow didn't recognize him…how? It was just a mask. Shaking off the thought, Mr. L continued.

"Who am I? I am your captor, and as long as you are in my world. I can call you 'dear' as much as I want… though I don't see why you are so upset… there are names worse that comes to mind, yet, as I am a gentleman I tend to hold my _tongue_…"

Daisy scoffed "you don't seem much of a gentleman…" she paused, and then smirked "by the way; your mask is stupid…"

Mr. L silently growled to himself. There was no way to win with Daisy, so why does he bother…

Bowser watched as Mr. L left them alone, possibly heading out to the throne room or his chambers. Glancing back at Daisy, he gave her an odd look. Yet he wondered…

"When Mr. L gotten close to your face…" he caught her attention now, probably not used to him actually attempting at a real conversation "did you think he looked like someone else?"

She looks away from him, which could had been a good enough answer for him, but for once she bothered to humor him "no…" At least it was something.

Bowser then decides to leave her alone, not wanting to insert himself between what remained of Daisy and Luigi's relationship.

**...**

Standing in the middle of the throne room, Mr. L took a moment to clear his thoughts. Though he wasn't startled by the familiar heavy footsteps that approached him from behind… "You okay…?" Mr. L sighed at the question, no he wasn't okay. But he wasn't the kind of person to admit to that, and Bowser knew that. Instead Bowser changed the subject…to something that is more important.

"Luigi…" he felt guilty for being the one to break the news, but it rather be him that the ambassador seeing it for himself "there is something you need to know…"

"Don't call me Luigi…" Mr. L didn't mean to sound so bitter, but that is what he is feeling "I am not Luigi anymore…"

Bowser narrowed his eyes "right, _Mr. L_… there is something that you need to know, before we go...something important…"

Mr. L decides to give him the attention "yeah…what is it?"

"Your brother got married."

Mr. L froze in his place, his eyes widen in shock. Bowser didn't mean to be so blunt, but he knew that Mr. L would appreciate that he didn't fluff it up.

"To… who…?" the ambassador found his voice, but he knew already knew the answer.

"The princess… Mario is a king now…"

Mr. L closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up at Bowser, who for once was actually sympathetic "you don't have to go…because he will be there…"

The ambassador shook his head "no… I'm going… I have to. It's what I am here for…it's just…"

Bowser remained silent while Mr. L gathered his emotions "he never told me… we were always apart of each other's lives… he never bothered… "He shrugged "but I guess that promise was made to Luigi…" he looks back at Bowser who finished his sentence "and not to Mr. L?"

The man nods "yeah…" he took another breath "then I guess that I have no more feelings towards the matter, that I should just carry on...yes...I will do that."

With that, Mr. L fluffed his jacked and once again fixed his hair "but now_, Mr. L _has a date with destiny…" he forced himself to smile, not letting Bowser know that he is having trouble stomaching the feeling that his brother just betrayed him. But he knew it was inevitable, Mario and Peach belonged together. All he wanted to do now is just wish them the best of luck...

"Alright then…" Bowser said, standing up straighter "let's do this…"

**End of Chapter **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Up for Debate**

**-Mushroom Kingdom-**

Mario's smile stretched from ear to ear, as he surveyed the large hall that was full of so much festive and cheer. Outside there was still snow, but it should begin to melt in about a week or so. But that didn't stop the ball's decorations from having its bright and happy décor, adorned with fresh flowers and fruits…

Peach loved her parties, and she always looked forward to this particular one, so Mario went out of his way to obtain the fresh flowers. The look on her face was worth all the secrecy and stress. She really needed such a pleasant surprise. After all that had happened.

"It's so wonderful to see everybody so happy" she whispered in his ear. Mario nodded "yeah…they really needed this."

With rumors that there is a new villain that challenged the crown passing around in town, everybody was forced to be on their toes. Especially since Mario was defeated by this powerful new monster. But they knew their neighbors in the Sarsaserian kingdom were in a state of morning, and he knew that they would be that way until their beloved princess, Daisy, returns to them. He felt a pang of guilt go through his chest, knowing well that rescuing her has proven to be much difficult with Mr. L standing in his way…

Though, no matter how angry and confused he is, there is one thought that was constantly returning…Luigi wasn't here celebrating with them.

Peach continued to smile at him, understanding his turmoil but determined to make her husband happy "and I can't get over how beautiful these flowers are… where did you get them?"

Mario couldn't help but to smile back "I had them shipped from Yoshi's Island…" she gasped "all the way from there?" Peach watched his smile grew even wider "oh yes… but it was worth it, to make my Queen happy…"

Taking her hand he gently kissed it, causing her to giggle and blush slightly "oh you are such a ham…"

**…**

The entire hall suddenly grew deadly silence, even the paid musicians stopped playing at the sight of a tall, dark figure standing at the entrance way.

Peach gasped, glancing over at Mario "is that…"

Mario stood up, glaring across the room at the new patron "Mr. L…"

The mushroom king watched as Mr. L took proud steps towards them, his back straight and his head held high with an air of confidence and arrogance.

Mr. L silently took in the surroundings of the large room and felt a slight chill go up his spine. The last time he was in this room, he…_Luigi_ ran away from knighthood. Mr. L shook off the bad memory, reminding himself to focus at the task at hand, which was one of the most important things he has ever done in his entire existence. So many lives were riding on this; he could feel the pressure from the sheer magnitude press on his chest and at the base of his skull.

Mario stood up from his throne, Peach joining by his side. Seeing his brother and Peach again made the ambassadors heart ache. Not realizing how much he missed them… Silently he bowed, that smirk still plastered on his face. Eyes cold and calculating.

"What do you want…?"

Mr. L stood up straight, his hands to the side to show that he did not mean harm "I am here to speak for the Dark Lands…" he quickly stole a glance around the room and gazed at the scared and worried looks on most of the faces of the patrons, though he instantly picked out some very familiar faces which made a surge of nerves twist in his stomach.

Mr. L forced himself to continue "to honor the crowning of the new king and queen… I offer the Mushroom Kingdom a truce…"

Mario raised an eyebrow "truce?"

Mr. L stared hard at him "an alliance of sorts…"

The king stood up, despite the height issue, Mr. L could always feel intimidated by his brother. Even when they were little, Mario always seem larger than life, he couldn't explain it. It suited Mario to become a king. The title fitted him well.

The kings glare shot through Mr. L like a bullet "and why would we agree to join a kingdom that we were our adversaries for centuries?"

Mr. L couldn't help but to return the glare "if we were allies, we wouldn't have to worry about any princesses getting kidnapped..." he took a breath, not wanting to lose control of his temper in front of his audience "plus, whatever reason this tension began in the first place should be left to the history books, because of some antique grudge there are innocent citizens being pushed into a corner like animals because people assume that they are always up to no good…"

Mario crossed his arms, looking down at Mr. L "if we agree to join you, how can we know that you won't betray us when our backs are turned? How can we trust _your king_…or _you_? How can I know that my people are safe?"

Mr. L felt a small pang of betrayal, but kept his voice steady "believe me, there are bigger monsters on the horizon than to worry about your fellow neighbors"

Mario didn't budge "no, the biggest threat is you and your false peace treaty. If you honestly came with the intent to maintain your peace, then why did you kidnap the Sarsaserian princess?"

Mr. L took a step closer, mentally preparing for this fight "the circumstance around the princess kidnapping differ than the one here. I understand that the mushroom citizens are used to such devices, but the other kingdom does not. They were our adversaries long before the Mushroom Kingdom was even established and we needed something to show that the Dark Lands could become a powerful ally or a dangerous enemy, I can assure you when Sarsaland is willing to comply with our recommendations, and they will see their princess safely returned." Mr. L took a breath "over the centuries the Dark Lands had grown tired of waiting…"

Mario scoffed "so kidnapping Queen Peach for all these years were only a marketing tactic? Years of King Bowser trying to take over these people, causing so much property damage and above all else threaten the safety and lives of the mushroom citizens?"

Mr. L felt his ears burn, his face slowly turning red, but he pressed on "if she had only given the time of day to just listen to our plea civically, none of that would had never happen. But no, she refused to leave her precious pink bubble to properly practice politics. Not even stepping up to Queen Statics in the first place, leaving no real ruler, just an open throne that was worth fighting over.

An alliance was supposed to fix that because once upon a time the mushroom and the dark kingdoms were once on the same side; before the toadstool family took over the throne and turned the koopas into monsters. King Bowser had seen an opportunity to rekindle that kind of friendship but that soon turned sour and soon it became a race about who could claim the throne…"

Mario continued to glare at him "the same king you are defending had tried numerous of times to take over everything, and not only I risked my life, but the life of my only family and the lives of others…how can I forget that? How could you expect me to forgive somebody who had done so much to harm so many?"

Mr. L paused; he knew that this argument was to come. Luigi would've backed down, afraid to fight his brother… but he is better than that. He is stronger than that. He looks up at his brother, now a king who has the responsibility of thousands of lives weighing on his shoulders. But Mr. L was unafraid…

"I'm not asking you to forgive Bowser. I'm asking you to help protect thousands more. The borders between the kingdoms are incredibly dangerous for both sides and many lives are at risk because of it and many families were separated. How could you turn your back to the people who needed you the most?"

Mario narrowed his eyes "there are many things that you left to grasp… Mr. L…" he turned to sit back on his throne "I am sure that Bowser had many chances over the years to redeem himself, but as long as that princess is still held captive…I can't imagine that I can trust a strange kingdom… that doesn't practice what it preaches…"

Mr. L crossed his arms "I can't imagine a man who is so arrogant about his crown that can't see past to understand the incredible tension between Sarsaland and the Dark Lands that was there for years. If using force was the only chance we can get for them to let up with their borders, then we had to take it."

"By using blackmail… is that the only thing you fools had left?" Mario lifted his head high, mimicking his formal brothers' weak attempt to look intimidating "come back when you had honestly proven to be capable to handle a real alliance…"

Mr. L frowned "isn't crawling here on our hands and knees enough for you? We haven't even given a glance at the formal princess for months and we had done our best to clean up our messes from our past failures. But I guess that isn't enough _for you_…"

Mario leaned in from his chair "no… not at all. It doesn't even begin to scratch the surface…"

The ambassador felt his heart race "you are a fool for not listening! You don't want us to continue to be your enemy, brother… you are just as foolish as the formal princess and every fool king before you."

Mario jumped out of his chair, landing gracefully in front of Mr. L; the king grabbed the ambassadors' shirt and pulled him close "how dare you insult my queen and her lineage in front of me…" Mario hissed, Mr. L continued to glare, unmoved "how dare you continue to bastardize the koopa kingdom for your own selfish qualm…_brother_."

"I want you and your filthy peace treaty out of my kingdom…" Mario continued to glare into the others eyes, he let's go and casually turns to his throne. Mr. L felt rage build up his spine, his fist shaking. His eyes darken as he glared at his formal brother.

Mario sat back into his throne, feeling a horrible pain of guilt press into his chest. Part of him believed that he didn't need to lose his brother, but now his kingdom comes first. He has no other choice. The king and queen watched as their once friends fists begin to spark magnificent green lighting in his fists.

"You don't want us as an enemy…" Mr. L repeated, the air around him seem to darken, the brilliant lightning casting harsh shadows across his face "you don't want _me_… as an enemy."

With a sudden burst of light, Mr. L disappeared with relevant ease. Leaving Mario and Peach to silently mourn the loss of their friend…

**...**

Bowser watched from the distance. The plan was that Mr. L would be the one to surprise everybody. Knowing that they wouldn't even spare a glance at any time unless they made a scene, despite the loss, Bowser felt proud for his new friend who fought to the bitter end. It showed him that Mr. L was willing to lose everything for a real purpose. It was a shame that his talents were just wasting away behind his brothers' shadow for all those years.

Mr. L silently joined him on the side, his body looking frail and exhausted. Not saying a single word as they stood out in the snow, secretly observing the party slowly picking itself back together, many of the partygoers praising Mario for defeating the mysterious Mr. L and the evil Bowser.

Bowser knew that he could withstand the cold for several hours, but he knew that Mr. L would need to return to a stable shelter soon, unless he wanted to risk losing his best fighter. He watched as the human cross his arms, trying to act like the bitter cold wasn't bothering him…

So they just stood there without a sound. But finally the silence had gotten to the best of the king. Bowser has to say something, anything. Though he couldn't come up much to comfort his friend…

"I am… sorry about your brother…"

Mr. L remained still, like he had ignored the kings' comment, but then Mr. L sighed "I don't have a brother…_Luigi_ had a brother…" his body stiffened, the cold starting to get to him.

"Luigi is _dead_ for all I care…"

The ride back home felt empty as Bowser silently mourned the loss of his friend.

**End of Chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Death of a King**

**-The Dark Lands- **

Bowser began to worry when he began to see less and less of Mr. L. He knew that his friend didn't like to show his pain, but he knew that Mario disowning him in front of everybody was a major blow to the man's ego. The king also knew that Mr. L stopped searching for Daisys companionship too. He knew that Luigi and Daisy was a thing once upon a time, so ignoring her is only going to serve as a reminder that his formal life is over.

Though Bowser knew exactly where he was. Mr. L was in his room, maybe working on rewriting the peace treaty, or maybe sulking. He couldn't tell… he used to be able to read Luigi like a book. But now Mr. L is just a mystery to him.

Looking down at the table, he stared hard at the large, extremely detailed map. He was in the war room where they first brought Daisy. It wasn't the best place for her, but they couldn't trust her in any other room. Since this strategy table hadn't been used in years…for obvious reasons.

But his moment of silence was interrupted when he heard the incredibly familiar footsteps of his loyal advisor. Kamek silently shuffled into the room, usually bringing bad news. Like when Mario became king.

"What is it now?"

The magikoopa bowed his head "my lord… the Sarsaserian king… is dead…" he took a breath "he had a heart attack last night and died this morning…the princess is the only sole heir and…"

Bowser looked up from the table, finishing the rest for him "and now she has the ability to sign the peace treaty herself!"

The king stood up "you're dismissed…"

"Sir, do you want me to fetch the ambassador?" Kamek asked. Bowser shook his head "no, I am going to get him myself."

**…**

Mr. L's chamber was incredibly dark; heavy curtains blocked the windows and the only candles that lit the room were snuffed out hours ago. Leaving Mr. L to sit in his room, facing that damned mirror of his.

Heavy knocking had brought him out of his trance like state. Using his finger tips to light some candles he answered the door to Bowser, if the king was in this side of the castle, then something big happened.

"Bowser…" Mr. L took a breath "what happened, you look like you seen a ghost…"

The king shook his head "I might as well, Mr. L... the king of Sarsaland had a heart attack last night...he died this morning..."

The smaller man was silent, as a new array of emotions washed over him. The king never really liked Luigi, because he believed that his only daughter should marry to one of pure, royal blood. The king was a very traditional man, and one of the main reasons why Luigi was to be knighted was practically to win his favor…though deep down, it was all in vein. But Mr. L felt relief take over, if Daisy signed the treaty she is out of here… out of this kingdom and out of his hair.

"Where is Daisy...?" Mr. L asked slowly "I want to be the one to break the news…" Bowser pointed to a direction "she's in the dining hall…" he wanted to warn Mr. L to be gentle with this news, but he knew deep down that the man could handle it.

**…**

Daisy sat alone in the dining hall, she had just finished her meal not too long ago, so she knew that she had this moment to be alone. Though her only moment was interrupted when she looked up to see Mr. L. She smirked "well…look who it is… for a while I thought you had died after King Mario ripped you a new one…"

Mr. L rolled his eyes; Daisy had only grown to be harsher during her stay here. Just another thing he had failed, her mind hadn't been changed about the peace treaty… part of him wanted to be blunt and cruel about her father's fate. Though he maintained his patience with the flower princess and got on his knee.

"Listen Daisy…" he tried to take her hand but she snatched it away, choosing to cross her arms and look away. Still Mr. L forced himself to continue "I have some news…"

Daisy looked back at him "did father sign the treaty? Am I able to finally go home?"

Mr. L shook his head "no… Daisy, I'm so sorry… your father had a heart attack last night…he… passed away this morning…"

The room grew silent, as Daisy confident features melted away to a look of shock and grief. Mr. L watched as she began to panic "what… he can't be… the doctors said that he was doing better…"

She stood up abruptly, knocking Mr. L back, pointing the finger at him "you! This is all your fault! If you didn't push him about this stupid treaty he would've still be here!"

She leaned in closer, angry tears spilling down her cheek "first I lost the love of my life then I lose my father! Why did you come here Mr. L? Come to rub it in my face some more? Who else are you going to take from me?!"

Mr. L stood up "oh, so you wanted Bowser to come in here and just bluntly say that your precious daddy is dead? At least I tried to be gentle about it! But of course, blame it all on me! Just more shit on my plate!"

Daisy turned away to storm out of the room "get away from me, Mr. L! I don't want to see you stupid face right now!"

Instinctively Mr. Ls hand shot out and grabbed onto her arm pulling her back and into his chest. Daisy froze but then curled into his embrace; probably something in the way he was holding Daisy reminded her about Luigi...

Mr. L felt awkward but it didn't stop Daisy from sobbing into his chest. Maybe she was pretending that Luigi was still here and he was the one to comfort her. But he knew that Daisy wasn't the one to play pretend. Though part of him secretly did…

She remained silent in his arms, and he held her tighter. Mr. L wasn't the one to comfort someone in their time of grief, but holding her seemed good enough...

They stood there for Grambi knows how long, until Daisy took a deep breath, looking up at him. For a moment she silently studied his face, almost like she knew who he was. Resting her head back onto his chest, she sighed.

"I will…sign…the treaty…"

Mr. L froze, though quickly looking down at Daisy. Maybe she agreed to sign it only to leave for her father's funeral. But she couldn't tell.

"But I can't go back…"

That caught him off guard "why…?" Daisy looks back up at him, her eyes red from crying "Sarsaland is very different from the Mushroom Kingdom… if I go back now, they will just marry me off in a heartbeat…and not wait so long like what they did with Peach… if I am still here… I can…" she trailed off. Mr. L knew what she was going to say, though he pressed on "so you can what?" Daisy closed her eyes with a sigh, he didn't want her to finish, but part of him needed to hear it.

"So I can wait for..._him_ to come back…"

He knew that Daisy assumed he was a completely different person, at least, he thought she assumed that Luigi was hiding somewhere and not in this room. But he knew well that Luigi is not here, that he is never going to come back. He wanted to tell her that Luigi is dead, but he couldn't. As if breaking that news to her made it all too real for him to stomach…

**…**

The night before Daisy is due to sign the treaty, the castle decided to do something for her in return. By draping its windows in a sheer black curtain, including the Bowser family crests and drapery, since the flower princess wouldn't be able to return to her home kingdom…Mr. L and Bowser decided that they could at least show their respect to the fallen king.

Later Mr. L returned to his chambers, after a long day of mourning a king that he never really liked to begin with. But he sat through it for Daisys sake and she was grateful for that. Though he knew part of her was still reluctant to sign the treaty tomorrow. After years of being raised with that kind of brainwashing, he knew that it would be difficult for her. But he knew that she will come through...and that he was grateful for.

Lying on his bed, Mr. L was left alone to his thoughts, letting the events from the last few months circled around his brain. He wondered if he could be trusted to be alone with his thoughts.

_'I don't have a brother'_

_'I want you and your filthy peace treaty out of my kingdom…'_

_ 'There is no evil…why can't you understand that…' _

Mr. L closed his eyes, curling up into a tight ball, staring into mirror across from him. He got what he wanted, got what he had worked so hard for… but why does he feel so empty.

Staring deep into the mirror, he only saw Mr. L.

_'Luigi is dead for all I care'_

**End of Chapter **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: The Treaty **

**-DARK LANDS-**

Mr. L knew that he was going insane, and his thoughts were proven when he had started seeing Mr. L, the identity, in the mirror. Though, he kept his slow decaying mind to himself. Since today was a big day for him. Daisy had agreed to sign his peace treaty. The treaty that he had written himself and had labored over every little detail until he had achieved an airtight agreement, perfection.

Glancing out from behind the curtains, he gazed across the main hall of Bowsers castle, which was filled with cheerful faces. For once it was properly cleaned up and decorated. Mr. L never seen a party thrown in the main hall before, it was almost surreal. But it felt right. It had been so long since these people seen any kind of celebration. It was a wonderful feeling...

Glancing in one of the halls mirrors, he quickly adjusted his mask, which was not the usual rag tied in the back of his head. It was almost like a costume mask that sat comfortably on his face. His suit contained simple green details here and there and his shoes were shined to perfection. His mustache was trimmed and neat and his hair was slicked back for once. He looked like a man with a purpose.

He looked over to see Bowser wearing the same cape the other night, his mane also slicked back and his shell and horns polished. He then quickly located Daisy, who too was cleaned up and dressed for the occasion. Though she could wear a plastic bag and still look just as stunning, he sighed to himself.

Mr. L watched Bowser slowly approach him "you guys ready?" Bowser turned to Daisy "I think it would be best if Mr. L goes out first… it was his treaty after all."

Daisy nodded halfheartedly, though understanding why Mr. L should go first. She looks over to him, wondering if he was just as nervous as her. She couldn't tell what he felt, and as far as she understood nobody could tell what the masked man was feeling and it drove her insane. He surrounded himself with a thick and protecting wall, like he was hiding something. She has to know... but she doesn't know how. She could just remove the mask, but something tells her that if she does, she still wouldn't get her answers. Since Mr. L's mask is a part of his face, she doesn't know how. But it was.

Mr. L took a deep breath, straightening himself out. Waiting for the signal to start walking on to the stage, he knew that there was lots of media coverage out there, wanting to see that they had kept their word about the princess being safe… and to get a good look at the new ambassador. Part of Mr. L wished that Mario was there, but he knew that the king refused to acknowledge that Daisy was going to give in and _join_ Bowser and Mr. L. Mario could be incredibly stubborn.

Soon he saw Kamek wave his hand at Bowser, who in turn places a hand on Mr. Ls shoulder. Almost causing the man to jump "it's time…go." Mr. L silently nodded and took another deep breath, stealing a glance at Daisy, who he noticed was silently trying to study him. He smirked.

"Yes, I know I'm that good looking…" he winked at her, then proceeded to walk on stage, leaving Daisy growl at him, but kept her composure as she soon followed him to the stage, then followed by Bowser.

Being nearly blinded by the bright camera flashes had reminded Mr. L of the first time he and Mario had rescued the princess. Most of it was shining on Mario because the princesses' arm was around him. But he didn't mind it, it still didn't bug him. He almost wished that Mario was here, because all this attention he was getting was so foreign to him, it made him squirm.

As all three of them walked out on the stage, everybody stood up and remained standing for both the Sarsaland and the Dark Lands anthems were played. Bowser sat next to Daisy, while Mr. L stood, pulling out the treaty that was copied onto an official scroll.

Mr. L felt himself swell with pride as he began to read it out loud to everyone. It was the moment he was looking forward too since he had first written this…Whatever nerves he had simply melted away as he read it with more confidence having memorized it word for word.

Daisy watched as Mr. L finished with a breath, realizing how exhausted he really looked. The room was silent as he laid out the scroll in front of the two. Bowser was the first to sign, proud of his friends work. Daisy however, hesitated for a moment; she glanced up to see Mr. L go into a cold sweat, his hands shaking. If she didn't get kidnapped and forced to live in a strange place for Grambi knows how long, Daisy would've felt bad for him, but her mind was set. She would feel nothing for this man. Despite that in this moment, he reminded her of someone special...

She looks down to see that she had finished signing her name.

**...**

The rest of the night was spent in celebration. But Daisy felt like she had let her kingdom, her father, everybody down. Of course she smiled for the camera and many koopas and goombas came up to her to thank her for what she is doing. But inside she felt just as hallow.

Finding a seat away from Mr. L and the others, she decided that it was best to sit and stare out the window. She smiled to herself, seeing the Mushroom Kingdom in the distance. But then she remembered how Mario failed to rescue her. Suddenly she noticed that there was a hand on her shoulder.

"Daisy…?"

She felt a chill run up her spine, because it almost sounded like Luigi. But no, it was Mr. L. She shrugged his hand off of her shoulder "what do you want…"

Mr. L paused, wondering if he should even bother. But he did. "I wanted to thank you…" Daisy watch him, shuffle uncomfortably in his spot. His behavior seemed so familiar, it hurts her heart. Whatever barrier that was protecting Mr. L seemed to have a window just for_ her_..."Thank you for…everything."

They were silent for a moment. Mr. L wanted to say something more, but a very old looking koopa suddenly approached him. It caught her off guard, she never seen a koopa this old. Despite her being of nobility, the koopa gently took her hands into his and patted them gently "ah… princess… I am sorry about your father…"

She looked away for a moment, before nodding "thank you…"

The koopa smiled "I never met the man, but I am sure he was a wonderful king and father…"

Mr. L silently watched the exchange, watched as Daisy finally cracked a real smile at a distant memory of her father. The koopa continued "and thank you for opening the borders, I am going to see my son first thing in the morning…"

Daisy frowned "I'm sorry… but I don't understand." The koopa only continued to smile at her "my son…we were separated for years and I was too weak to try to cross to go after him…he ran away to Sarsaland to marry his love…" he let go of her hands to pull a letter out of his shell "this letter took years to reach to me, but now I have a granddaughter. I don't have a picture of her, but I can imagine her being the cutest thing."

She looked over at Mr. L, who smiled at the koopa "congratulations, I hope you two won't be separated again. The old koopa bowed slightly to the ambassador wishing Mr. L the best of luck, and then to the princess before he shuffled away, the letter held close to his heart.

Looking up at Mr. L she finally caught a real glimpse of emotion; though it may have been a trick of the light for all she knows. He looks back at her, that smirk returning.

"As I was saying…princess… may I have this dance?"

Daisy was caught off guard, usually Mr. L would say something to make her angry and then avoid her for the rest of the day. Maybe, she decided to guess, maybe there was less stress on him since he got one major problem taken care of. Maybe there is more to Mr. L that she had given him credit too. Though she would give anything to see Luigi again...

Silently taking his hand, Mr. L led her to the dance floor, just as a slow ballad began to play. Mr. L glances over to see Bowser dancing with his daughter Wendy. They both exchanged smiles from across the room while the koopa princess went on about how she she had made the most beautiful bow for herself.

Then they decided to leave for the gardens, Mr. L realized that Daisy may not like being around so many creatures that she had fought against for years. Looking back at the ballroom, Bowser gave him thumbs up.

He glanced back at Daisy, and chuckled slightly. "What is it now?" Daisy frowned at him, and he shook his head "nothing… this situation had just reminded me about the time I met the love of my life…"

"You of all people had the ability to love?"

They were sitting on a bench now. Daisy eyed him wearily. Mr. L decided to enlighten her. His heart both swell and broke at the same time, but he continued.

"It was at a party like this…" he began "it was after some hero just got knighted after one of his many great feats and we were all celebrating…"

Daisy began to space out, letting Mr. L's story play out in her mind. Her heart racing because of how painfully familiar it sounded.

"Heh... and there she was…standing across the room. It was obvious that she was new there and wanted time to be away from all these new strangers, but I couldn't help it. When I saw her she took my breath away, as I never seen a flower so beautiful before, she was almost like a dream…I wanted to talk to her; I needed to talk to her. There was just something that pulled me to her, despite how scared I was. But I became brave, just for her."

"What did you do…?" Daisy trailed off, Mr. L answered it, with a lonely, distant smile.

"I asked her… if she wanted to dance…"

Daisy wanted to cry. No, no, no, no, no. That wasn't his story. It would never be his story…because that is her and Luigis story…that is how they met, it was during the after party of Mario's knighting ceremony, shortly after Mario rescued her for the first and last time.

"You're not him…"

Mr. L gave her a sad look "Daisy…please..."

Daisy stood up abruptly, her body shaking with rage "you're not him! You can't be him." Mr. L stood up, a look of panic on his face "Daisy, let me explain!"

"No!" Daisy pushed him back "stay away from me! You're not Luigi!"

She stormed off, Grambi only knows where she went, but at that point he wouldn't be surprised if she decided to leave all together. She can now. She can leave. She can leave all this hurt behind…

Mr. L sat back down, his world beginning to spin. She was right, he is not Luigi. Not anymore. Because he succeeded in killing Luigi…it's just Mr. L now. It is all his fault that Luigi is dead, because he only wanted to be stronger. He now knows that Daisy would never be his because her heart belonged with the man that he used to be. She will never be with him, never. She didn't love _him_.

She loved Luigi.

Mr. L stood up, despite his world spinning and clashing around him. He knew he can't be here anymore; he can't be a part of this celebration any more. Mr. L can't be a part of anything…

Quickly nodding to Bowser that he is leaving, Mr. L quickly disappeared around the corner; trying to make it into his room without stumbling everywhere.

Trying not to give away that his world is crumbling around him.

**End of Chapter **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: The death of Mr. L **

**-Dark Lands- **

Running down the hallway, Mr. L felt incredibly light headed and the hallway seems to twist and turn as he stumbled into his room. For once the curtains were gone and he was able to see his room clearly.

And there he was, Mr. L, standing in the mirror...

_Staring back at him... _

"Who are you?!" Mr. L screamed at his reflection. The mirror reminding him how wild he was looking, how his clothes were disheveled, hair messy and out of place. This wasn't him, this wasn't him at all. It was someone completely new, a stranger that is staring back at him.

_Who are you? _

Mr. L locked the door. Not wanting anybody to see what the shell of a man he had become.

_I don't know… I don't know…_

He began to pace across his room, pounding the fists against his head, it didn't stop the room from spinning, although Mr. L didn't even try, his eyes were burning, heart racing.

Across the room, his reflection stared back at him, returning his glare.

_I know who you are…you are a coward. _

"No…I am not…" Mr. L felt what little energy that was left slowly drain from him. His reflection reminding him that he is just a failure. He will always be a failure no matter what he does.

_Do you know what your problem is, Luigi? _

"I am Mr. L…" he muttered, his mask burning on his face. Yet his mind continued to torment him.

_No. You are Luigi. _

"Leave me alone!"

_You were never a hero. I am the hero. _

"You are nothing!"

_I am something. _

"Who are you?!"

_I am Mr. L. _

Mr. L grabbed a nearby candle stick, sweeping it across his desk and dresser, knocking everything off and sending the items across the room. Not caring what would happen if anything were to break.

He reached the mirror, candle stick raised in the air. Yet his reflection was unafraid.

_You fight so hard to step out of one shadow. Only to create another to hide behind…you're no hero. You're a coward... _

Mr. L dropped his candle stick, falling to his knees. No longer able to hold back his tears, what kind of monster had he become? Mr. L ripped off his mask, though it did nothing. Luigi was not there.

Luigi may never be coming back…

"Who are you…?" Mr. L asked, his body giving out under sheer exhaustion.

_I am you… I am what you had tried to become. But you will never become me._

"Then who am I…?"

Silence.

Mr. L stood up again, grabbing the mirror with both hands. He forced himself to stare into his own eyes, searching. For anything…if he isn't Mr. L. Then what else can he be…?

_Luigi_

He stared into the mirror again, searching for anything. But all he could see was his reflection.

"Luigi…" he had forgotten how his name sounded. His name. He began to sob harder, his body shaking. That what he was, he was Luigi the entire time. He was always Luigi.

But what about Mr. L?

_Just a name... _

He glanced back at his reflection, almost begging it for some answers. But he didn't get any, at least, the ones he wanted to hear.

_Luigi..._His reflection seems to talk back to him. But is it really his words? Did he know the entire time and it took him this long to admit it to himself?

_Mr. L was only a mask for you to hide under, because Luigi wasn't ready to face the demons ahead. _

He didn't know where these words were coming from, and he figured that he would never know. But it didn't stop him from absorbing every line.

_It's time for Luigi to see the light again..._

"Can… I…?"

He stood up straighter, taking the mask he slipped it back on his face.

Silence.

Staring hard into the mirror; he was amazed to see that it was still him. Inside and out, he felt a weight lifted from his shoulders and he couldn't help but let the tears continue to run, absorbing into the mask.

He thought that Luigi wouldn't be able to handle this, but he could; and he did. He was there the entire time. How silly he was, thinking that if he became someone else, became Mr. L. That he would be brave and strong. Someone the people he fought for could rely on. Something that Mario would be proud of…

_You are free… _

Gaining back his composure he adjusted his suit and hair, Luigi gave the mirror one last glance, and smiled. For the first time in years… he could only see himself.

Just Luigi.

**…**

The party didn't last very long, but Bowser didn't care. After Mr. L and Daisy disappeared, the people who were there also decided to leave, it was a blessing in disguise. Bowser was not a party person.

But instead of going to bed, he decided to go to his large office. He rarely used it…for obvious reasons. Though, now this getaway is now put into good use, and since the treaty is in effect immediately, he might actually use this office once again. It was a nice feeling.

For once he was truly startled when he heard knocking, he looked up to see Mr. L shuffle in; and he knew that something was different about the man. Mr. L never knocks, he just barges in like he owned the place.

"Bowser…" his voice sounded tired, which got his attention. "I want to apologize…"

The king gave him a confused look "apologize for what? You did nothing wrong…"

Luigi shook his head "no. I want to apologize for my behavior these past months. I wasn't…well…" he took a breath.

"You were going through something rough…" Bowser continued "I wouldn't put that on you…"

Luigi shook his head "my behavior was inexcusable… but I believe things will be better now…"

Bowser smiled up at him, looking relieved "it's good to have you back, Luigi." The ambassador returned the smile. A true smile this time…

**…**

She didn't know why she is back at the gardens. But Daisy found it to be the only peaceful place. Though it made her terribly home sick, but she knew that she can't return.

But there it is… those familiar footsteps that made her shake with rage. Looking up she was about to say something to get him away from her but she stopped. There was something different about the man, yet it was so familiar it made her heart ached. It was something about his eyes that made her heart pound and her soul soar. It was something so comfortable, something so familiar.

"Daisy…" his voice was soft, getting on his knee once again he took her hands into his. This time she didn't reject it, she couldn't. He rested his forehead on her hands, then kissing it. Like he had returned after a long and dangerous journey.

"You can… take off my mask…" he looked up at her, and Daisy couldn't help but to return the smile, her eyes tearing up. How he missed that smile… She reached out to caress his face, but she shook her head.

"I don't need too, Luigi…"

She scooted off the bench and into his arms, wasting no time to kiss him. It was the moment she was waiting for. The chance to really hold her love again, it was all she ever wanted from him. Though something deep within her core whispered that this joy won't last forever, but she didn't care. She has him back. It's the only thing she cares about.

Luigi is back, and she would never let him go again…

**End of Chapter**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Invasion Part 1**

**-Mushroom Kingdom-**

News that Sarsaland signed the treaty shortly after the kings' death was all that Mario needed to know about what really happened. Daisy gave up, she signed the treaty. Mr. L had won… _Bowser had won_…

When ripples of the aftermath reached the Mushroom people, they were terrified. The dark lands had grown bigger, they believed. Now they are the ones that are in the corner. It made him angry. He hadn't been a king for a year and everyone seemed to be pointing the finger at him. That it was somehow his doing and he is getting real tired of it.

But what can he do? If he attacks he might be raging war not just against Daisy, but maybe his own brother. How can he?

Mario hated the feeling of being stuck. If he signed the treaty, they would accuse him of siding with Bowser and giving up. But if he doesn't do anything, they would accuse him of being a coward. There was no way for him to win. No way to get out of this either, and he knew that Peach is under just as much pressure but all eyes are on him. They blamed him for Daisy, they blamed him for Mr. L, they basically blamed them for everything. It wasn't fair. It just **wasn't** fair.

He sat in his private office; stacks of papers littered the desk and around him. A mug of coffee sat beside him, its warmth abandoning it hours ago.

A gentle knocking at his door had brought him out of his thoughts, he watched as his queen entered the room. Her face twisted with concern.

"Mario… why aren't you in bed, love?"

He sighed, shaking his head "I'll be there in a few minutes…" he knew that she wouldn't buy it, she know that he would be up all night in here. She sat in a spare chair next to his desk. Reaching over to hold his hand, Mario looked away, almost ashamed about the situation that he had put himself and his queen in, he had to remember that she is suffering just as much as he is.

"I am sorry… Peach, I think we have to invade."

She was silent, but she didn't let go of his hand "I know… the council men had been debating this for awhile…" Mario took a deep breath, squeezing her hand "well, I don't think we can avoid this anymore…"

Mario stood up, fixing his suit and his crown. He writes a quick order on a sheet of paper, and slipping it into an envelope. Opening the door he called for a servant that was standing nearby and handed him the letter "take this to Toadsworth" he whispered "_immediately_…"

The servant silently nodded and quickly disappeared around the hallway, leaving him alone.

**-Dark Lands- The Next Day- **

When Luigi woke up this morning with Daisy in his arms, he felt like he could rule the world.

He smiled down at her; he wished he could just lay there and just watch her. To memorize every delicate feature on her face. With her, Luigi felt like he was in this wonderful dream that he wish he could never wake from. Having her in his life again made him want to stop time and just live in this one perfect moment.

Yet, he reluctantly removed his arm from her and slipped out of bed, he knows that Bowser wanted his audience on time and Luigi is no exception. Quickly and silently he had gotten ready for the day ahead. Slipping on his mask and fixing up his suit, he glanced at the mirror flashed a typical Mr. L like smirk. He hoped that today, like any other since he allowed himself to be Luigi again, would be a good one.

**…**

The great throne room was in the good kind of quiet. As the servants bustled around, tending to every detail as they went about their daily jobs. Luigi quietly walked in, not to disturbed any of the workers. Sometimes he loved to watch them go about their lives, he doesn't know why. Maybe it was from all those years of fighting them, it just seem so new to him that they could do simple everyday tasks just like everyone else. It was so normal, yet it is strangely calming..

He turned his attention to see Bowser, comfortably sitting on his throne. Years ago, it would've been a dreadful sight for him, but now he couldn't help but to smile at his friend.

"Well, you're in a good mood…" Bowser calmly stated, dismissing another one of his advisors, one he didn't recognize.

"Is that so…?" Luigi replied getting on one knee to bow, the king laughed "yeah, I heard that you and Daisy are a thing again…" the man looks up at him, slightly confused "you know?"

Bowser laughed again "yeah, well the entire castle know, you guys aren't very subtle…the entire castle heard you…" Bowser taunted, Luigi felt his face warm up "oh… I…heh…I apologize..."

Bowser crossed his arms "also, consul members from Sarsaland had finally made friendly contact. Since Daisy is in need of a suitor since she is next in line. They recommended that we find a man from over here to show that your treaty is a true act of peace…so I recommended a certain somebody…" he trailed off. Luigi held his breath "oh…oh my…"

Bowser raised his hands in the air "well, since you two were together for…how many years now? I thought that it was about time that you make such courting a legit thing, and not just a fling behind everybody's backs…"

"Wait… so we can be together… for real…?"

Luigi jumped at the new voice, turning to see that Daisy was standing behind him. Her face broken to a large smile, Bowser nodded "you can now… since your man here is now a notable political figure…"

Luigi was startled when Daisy practically jumped into his arms. Showering his face in kisses, and the weight of what Bowser just did finally hit him. He and Daisy are now a official couple. A smile broke across his face as he held her tighter. They could be together, for real… and maybe forever if she takes him as a husband.

Though their moment of bliss came to an end when a very distressed looking Kamek came rushing down the hall. He stopped, to gain his breath. Quickly and nervously he approached the throne. Bowser already did not look pleased, for the past few months he had gotten used to Kamek being the bearer of bad news.

"My lord… I bring terrible news from the Mushroom borders…"

Bowser stood up from his seat, whatever joy he was feeling moments ago had disappeared. Luigi held Daisy tighter, so much so that she could hear his racing heart beat. This must be bad, like, really bad. Daisy silently watched as Kamek takes out a letter that had been opened.

"It appears that King Mario is rallying the troops. He may be planning to invade…sir…"

The room fell into that uncomfortable silence, one that Luigi couldn't help but to break. "It couldn't be true! Mario wouldn't do that… he…" Luigi felt his chest twist in panic. He glanced back to see Daisy look just as worried. Bowser gave him a guilty look "we both knew that this would happen…" he crossed his arms "I just hope that it would not all be for nothing…"

Never in a million years would Luigi believe that Mario would raise an army…against his own flesh and blood. He felt Daisy wrap his arms around him, holding him close. Whispering in his ear that everything would be okay, and he wished he could believe her, wish he could say it back but unfortunately he knew it would be false.

Hopefully everything that was sacrificed won't be in vain.

**End of Chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Invasion Part 2**

**-Mushroom Kingdom Borders- **

He hadn't been back here since the last time he fought Mr. L and lost... Mario looks back at his army; but this time he isn't alone…Mario was never used to this nervous feeling inside of his chest. Usually his choices were ones that he would defend to the death. But now…he wasn't so sure…but he knew that inside there will be a fight to the bitter end.

The Dark Lands had grown silent, almost peaceful. But he felt his stomach drop by the ominous glow that began to grow in the distance. His throat became incredibly dry; this was supposed to be a surprise attack! All they had planned was to storm the castle and rescue Daisy…and capture his so-called brother who started this never ending nightmare. Put him on trial, convict him and lock him away forever where he can't pull a stunt like this again...

But now Mario is staring at one of the biggest armies that he had ever seen. Which only one thing could happen… they're might be a spy among his ranks. The king turned his yoshi around to look at his army. Some even consisting of very familiar faces, his eyes then began to look for his counterpart, Wario, who he just noticed was missing… he was earlier but now… His eyes widened.

"That-that **_traitor_**!"

**-Dark Lands- **

Luigi watched as several members of the village that surrounded the castle silently crossed the to the Waffle Kingdom. Carrying whatever they could on their backs, using only the lights of candles to protect them from the harsh night. His heart began to ache for them; they were the only people he could evacuate at a short notice. He looked over to see that older koopa from that party hold what he guessed was his daughter-in-law and his beautiful granddaughter. Luigi knew exactly where the old koopas son is and it broke his heart further. They were together again, they were happy...now the poor koopas son might loose his life, and never see his family again...

Bowser had ordered his army to surround the borders that lead to the Mushroom Kingdom, knowing well that Mario is going to storm the borders. It was the koopa kings way of saying that they are not giving up that easy. That they will not be taken by surprise, not this time, and not ever again… Luigi was given the task of making sure that the citizens had crossed safely, and he did his job well. The Waffle Kingdom had welcomed them with open arms as they were also allies.

**...**

Running back into the castle, he met up with Daisy and Bowser, but he was surprised to see that Wario was here too, talking to Kamek. It made sense now; Wario was Kameks reliable source of information. He laughed to himself, after all these years; he and Mario just assumed that Bowser was just physic.

Luigi looked around and his smile faded away, watching as the windows were sealed, along with the massive gate that lead into the castle. He looked around to see some of the citizens and workers huddled into a corner, they couldn't be a part of group that left and their homes are too far away from the castle. They were stuck here until this nightmare is over.

Luigi felt a shiver run up his spine as he watches Daisy offer comfort to those who needed it. He knew that Mario is coming after him… and he always knew that since the moment he walked in here with good intentions, Luigi was a dead man walking.

Bowser approached him with a hand on his shoulder "Luigi… I have something to give you…" he ushered the smaller man to follow him, which Luigi complied without hesitation. The koopa king led him to his office, where he took out a very old looking box. Bowser then took out an old looking sword; he turned around to show it to Luigi.

"This sword belonged to a very brave knight… the Mushroom Kingdom had the kings sword and had engraved it to represent the traits of knighthood… but we have the very weapon that the slain knight had used… now I believe that it is time to see the outside again…"

Bowser handed Luigi the sword, and he gently took it. He had heard of that legend, but he didn't know that there was really any proof that it had really happened...

The sword itself was in perfect condition, despite being kept in that old box. Its handcrafted blade stood out proudly, showing off its very detailed carvings of flowers and a single koopa shell. The blade itself was a pure white and when he twisted it in the light, it flashed a hint of green.

He smiled "it's…beautiful…"

Luigi was startled once again by Daisy, who snuck up behind him to put her hands on his shoulder. He then began to feel guilt, he knew that this fight will end badly and he felt afraid to leave Daisy alone, or leave her with nothing. There has to be something...and idea crossed Luigi's mind, something that he should have done a long time ago...

Slipping the sword into its holster, that is now secured on his person. He took Daisy by the hands "Daisy…" he kissed her hands and she felt her cheeks burn, he continued "listen, please. This fight may not end very well and I… I want to know if anything happened… I want to know that I had left you with everything that I could possibly give…"

"What are you saying?" Daisy felt her heart break at the thought of Luigi leaving her again, he held her hands tighter. Luigi took a deep breath...

"Daisy…will you marry me…?"

She held her breath "now…?" Luigi let out a small laugh "now, after the fight, after a year…it doesn't matter to me…I just want you to know that I am never going to leave you again…" Daisy wrapped her arms around him, holding him tighter, her smile breaking through her tears of joy "now…" she whispered, kissing him.

Luigi glanced back at Bower "can you marry us?" Bowser shrugged "now?" Luigi nodded, he shook his head "of course…we need witnesses though…"

He quickly left the room and gained Kameks attention "we need a few people…" Kamek gave him an odd look "why?" Bowser shook his head "Luigi and Daisy are going to exchange some vows before we leave for battle…" Kamek stood up straighter, cracking his knuckles "right…coming right up."

**…**

It was a simple yet very quick ceremony. But Daisy wasn't a very flashy kind of girl; she didn't need to be spoiled by all the bells and whistles and she knew that Luigi wasn't the kind of person to show off. She also knew that marrying her would make him king, but the crown didn't matter to him. He had explained to her, all he wanted was to make her happy.

She quickly stole a few glances around the room, recognizing some people, most of them were citizens of Bowsers kingdom but she recognized some from hers. She brought her attention back to Luigi and gave him a large smile. Squeezing his hands tighter, Luigi smiled back at her and she mouthed an 'I love you'.

"I now pronounce you king and queen" Bowser looked funny wearing those reading glasses, as he read from a tiny scroll that was meant for smaller, claw-less hands. Luigi smiled at him, he remembered the first time he saw those tiny reading glasses and couldn't help but to laugh right at it, and he was lucky that Bowser had a good sense of humor about it. Or he would've become very crispy...

Luigi shook off the memory and chose to concentrate back at Daisy as he slipped a small golden band on her finger, and watched as she did the same. Daisy looked back up at him, the light behind her giving her the appearence of a halo. His heart skipped a beat, he could never figure out how he had gotten this lucky.

"Now go and kiss her, because we have a fight to win."

The small audience clapped loudly as he held her close, marveling that every kiss still felt so new and exciting. He could almost feel her heart race. She smiled up at him again. Reminding Luigi that there is just one more thing to fight for, to live for.

The new king and queen looked passed their small audience to the doors that led to Luigi and Bowsers final battle. Now unafraid of what kind of a future lies just beyond the wooden doors.

**End of Chapter**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: The Final Fight **

**-The Dark Lands- **

The castle never looked so ominous, Mario mused. He had lost track of time, but all he needed to know that it was really dark out. Which in Bowsers kingdom it is usually dark out because smoke from the volcano usually blocks out the sun around this time of the day.

While his men were distracting the much bigger and stronger army, Mario found it easy to slip in past everybody. Now all he needed was to find a way to get inside…

There, a long vine that leads to the top, Mario smirked, they never really learn, do they?

**-Inside the Castle- **

Luigi sat on the floor next to the throne, silently staring at the sword that was given to him, admiring every little detail like it was a real work of art. His new wife sat beside him after she just finished handing out blankets to their unfortunate guests. Luigi knew that Mario will find a way in and that the king will be after Daisy, and he knew that Mario would in for a shock when he learns that his little wimp for a brother is now a powerful adversary and a king too. Luigi uncomfortably adjusted his mask, despite everything that had happened between him and his brother, Luigi dreaded the inevitable fight that will happen. He never wanted to harm his own brother. Never.

Slipping his sword back in its holster, he felt Daisy lean in to gently kiss his neck. Then resting her head on his shoulder, she shivered. Taking a blanket and wrapping it around her shoulders, he recognized that it was the same cream blanket that she used to wear when she visited the garden.

If Luigi closed his eyes, and strained his hearing, he could make out all the commotion outside. That's all he needed to know that Mario is here. Bowser quickly approached them, while also ordering for Kameks attention. Bowser pointed at the magikoopa "Kamek, take the citizens to our emergency bunker…" he then pointed at Luigi "you take Daisy to your chambers. It used to be one of my old panic rooms; you two should be safe there…"

Luigi stood up, taking Daisy by the hands "you said that you wanted me by your side…" the koopa king shook his head "yeah, but you're technically a king now. Luigi, you need to hide with Daisy...Now go!" Luigi glanced at Daisy who urged him to come with her. Not wanting to lose him again.

The man jumped at sudden sound of pounding on the large doors. They knew that they don't have much time left. Luigi reluctantly nodded, leading Daisy away. The koopa king watched as they disappeared down the hallway. He smiled to himself; Luigi doesn't deserve to fight his brother again. After all his little friend went through, the new king deserves happiness, and a new life with his queen.

Bowser turned his attention back to whoever was breaking down his doors, preparing for a fight. He had been waiting for this; he knew that Mario wouldn't give in so easily and now he is going to make the mushroom king pay.

"Open the doors!" Bowser commanded, and the doors slowly creaked open and he grinned. This time Mario brought an army, how cute.

He roared, sparks of fire crackled at the new arrivals and he couldn't help but to feel smug at the sight of several of the mushroom people flinch at his wrath. But without hesitation, someone called for them to attack and Bowser quickly realized that he was surrounded. But he wasn't fazed…at least…he didn't show that he was.

**…**

Fighting has become a blur, but there was one thing that the koopa king understood. That Luigi kept his word and hid with Daisy, his army quickly joined them. Thanks to Luigi planning ahead and raising an army of their own, Bowser smiled to himself. If Luigi wasn't focusing on bringing peace between everybody, he would have made a fantastic general.

But there was one that that confused him, Mario was nowhere to be seen. The coward. He roared again, giving a final burst of fire to scare away what remained of Mario's army. But then realization hit him, what if the mushroom king had found another way to get in, and was just using this pathetic army to distract him?

He wanted to turn to warn Luigi, but another wave of mushroom soldiers caught him off guard. Bowser felt a small wave of panic wash over him. He knew that he wouldn't last forever and that made him angry. Angry that everything will be in vain if Mario wins.

Bowser looks up to see a flash of a red cape, he growled as Mario landed in front of him, an ancient looking sword in hand. The koopa king instantly recognized it as the 'kings' blade' from the knights legend. The fire that decorated the large throne room reflected off of its pure white blade.

Bowser never thought he would see the blade in person, but he shook off his curiosity and Mario smirked at him. The mushroom king looked like he had lost a lot of sleep, thick rings lined his eyes and his hair looked unkempt under his crown. He looked nearly unrecognizable. In the back of Bowsers mind, he was happy that Luigi isn't here to see the poor state his brother is in.

"Give up Bowser!" Mario harshly shouted to him "you are not going to win…" the blade reflected the harsh light that surrounded them and Bowser barely got out of the way as Mario began to swing wildly.

_"Hey!"_

The koopa king glanced over his shoulder; he narrowed his eyes "I ordered you to hide with Daisy!"

Luigi quickly ran past him, catching Mario off guard and knocking him back. Luigi turned to stare hard at Bowser "like you said…technically I am a king... so I follow my own orders..." his eyes soften "like it or not…this is not just your fight…it's ours…"

Bowser was about to argue back but something in his friends eyes caught him off guard. He had never seen Luigi look this sad before, maybe because he had choose their cause over his potential happy ending, but the man was determined, Luigi continued "and I am not going to be the coward that hides from the fight…"

The koopa king couldn't help but to nod in respect "then it is an honor to fight beside you."

Luigi smiled at the king as he adjusted his mask on his head, though Bowser could still see that Luigis eyes reflected only sadness. Like he understood that this night would end in a tragedy. They knew that they were surrounded. They knew that they may not win...

**...**

Mario quickly recovered, opening his eyes he could see his brother, still dressed in black pants and a white dress-shirt, his jacket long gone. Luigi stood over him with a steely glare. Mario returned the glare, quickly jumping up and back. Prepared to fight his own flesh and blood.

Without a word he charged at Luigi who quickly retaliated, the knights' blade in hand. Mario glanced at Luigis sword, taking a moment to recognize what Luigi had. Mario raised his blade into the air, clashing it against Luigis, the blades sparking as they connected, after centuries of being apart.

Mario didn't hold back, seeing his brother with Bowser was the final straw. Everything seemed to be against him, even his own brother and he didn't understand why.

Why is that, when something good happens to him, something or someone has to go and try to ruin it? The king gritted his teeth, his vision going red. He could see Luigis lips move, probably to beg him to listen to reason, but he can't hear. All he could see now…is red.

The mushroom king was knocked back when Luigi kicked him squarely in the chest, then running away…the coward. Mario quickly sat up, ignoring the commotion around him.

Luigi knew that when Mario is pushed to the limits, there is nothing that would stop him. Not even his own brother. Luigi pointed at a random koopa "you there!" Luigi then pointed to the roof "make sure that the mushrooms didn't bring any extra reinforcements, if you find any report back to either Bowser or Wario…" The koopa quickly nodded, leaving Luigi alone to deal with Mario.

Mario was about to run and impale Luigi to the throne, but he was suddenly charged by Bowser. Luigi snapped back to the sight of Bowser rejoining the battle and quickly realized that Mario is going to get seriously injured if he doesn't calm down.

_"Mario!"_ Luigi shouted, charging towards him, sword raised high. He deflected a blow from Bowsers chest, almost knocking the swords out of the older brothers' hands. Mario changed his focus backed on Luigi, choosing to fight him.

Bowser was knocked back, giving him the chance to look down one of the several hallways that lead to different wings of the castle, they both heard loud shouting and crying. Luigi glanced over where Bowser was looking and realized that his children may not be in the hiding in the panic rooms. Amongst all the confusion, the koopalings must've ran away to a different part of the castle, and not where they should go. "Get them!" Luigi shouted, Bower gave him a reluctant glance but nodded, speeding off to find them. He watched as Bowser ran deeper into the castle to rescue his children.

Luigi quickly glanced back but was too late to defend himself, as a searing pain began to shake his form, pushing him back. He looked down to see a loud gash across his chest, staining his white dress shirt with a dark crimson. But he had no time to truly register the pain as Mario came again, Luigi couldn't understand how he was able to block his blade with his own. But adrenaline rushed into his mind and he began to see past the fog of pain.

Mario growled, pushing the blade down harder, bringing Luigi to his knee. "Mario!" Luigi called again, hoping to get through to his brother "please! This could all end well if you just listen to reason!"

"No!" Mario shouted back, somehow finding his voice in the mist of his rage "you listen! I am not giving up my kingdom to that- that thing!" Mario jumped at him again, Luigi barely rolling out of the way. The youngest forced himself to stand "you're not surrendering to anyone…you're only destroying what we had always dreamed about…please…brother…" Luigi deflected another blow with his sword, his other arm wrapped around his torso.

He felt his knees began to grow weak as the rapid blood loss was starting to take a toll on his body. Luigi leaned against a large, wooden pillar. He could tell that Mario wasn't listening, at least, not anymore. The mushroom king could only see the offending mask that sat on Luigis face.

"You are **no _brother_ of _mine!_**" Mario shouted, the blade shaking in his hand, he charged at him.

His eyes widen, as he was suddenly face to face with Mario, and he could only watch as the rage quickly drained from Mario's eyes, replaced with a look of pure shock and fear. The only thing that the youngest could feel was a warm liquid pool out of the sides of his mouth, and the coldness of Mario's blade.

Luigi now understood the feeling that was always nagging at him, something that was twisting deep in his core. The moment he had decided to join Bowser, somewhere in the back of his mind told him that it would never have a happy ending… and that for the common people, the only way they would truly fight for their cause is if there were ghosts attached to it.

Luigi's world began to dim…

**End of Chapter **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: The Aftermath **

**-Dark Lands- **

The throne room seemed to have grown silent, as far as Mario came to understand. This kingdom seemed just as cold, like the man in his arms. The air around his head grew sill, as what he had done finally registered in his mind. Mario looked down to see that his hands were bathed in crimson.

"Luigi..?"

Mario's voice was weak, his heart beginning to race, panicked. His brother didn't say anything; instead he had slowly sunk to the floor.

"No, no, no, no..."

Mario removed his cape, trying to cover the offending wound, but Luigi's hands stopped him, Mario watched as Luigi slipped off his mask. The king felt his eyes burn "I didn't mean...I didn't..."

"It's okay..." Luigi somehow managed to smile, how? The youngest then gripped the hilt of the sword, trying to pull it out of his abdomen. Mario stopped him "what are you doing?! You're going to bleed out!" Luigi bared his teeth "no… please… I…need to…" Mario reluctantly grabbed the hilt, then quickly pulling it out.

The mushroom king flinched as Luigi arched his back, letting out a choking howl of a scream. Mario threw the offending object away, then wrapping his cape around Luigis abdomen. The oldest then held him close to his chest. Gently rocking his little brother, a poor attempt to stop him from shivering, but it was all he could do.

"Don't leave me... please... I'm so sorry... please...don't leave me, brother..."

Mario never felt so hallow and bitter… and he is only to blame.

"It's okay..." Luigi choked, his expression was one of peace "it's going to be okay now..."

Mario could only nod, holding him tighter "I'm not going to let you go again... _never_..."

**…**

The kingdom was silent.

Bowser watched as the windows were once again draped in black, casting harsh shadows across the hallways that he had became so familiar with.

He had dreaded this moment, where reality would destroy whatever state of mind he is currently in. He now understood why Luigi became known for absentmindedly wondering the castle. Here, Bowser could pretend that nothing bad had happened, that nothing is going to change his world.

But here it is. The koopa king stopped at the door, wondering if he should walk in. He shouldn't be here; he doesn't belong in there... Bowser shook off the thoughts.

He is a part of that world now, whether he likes it or not. Silently, he pushed open the door.

**...**

There he was, lying on a table of stone. A thin, black sheet draped his form, though his hand was uncovered, and was being held by a second figure. Dressed in a black, funeral robe.

Despite that they were both dressed the same; Bowser knew exactly who it was. The only person who would stay after the service, the only person who may never stop mourning the loss of his only family; Bowser silently approached the hunched figure of the once proud mushroom hero.

"I… I will sign…"

The king was caught off guard; Mario made no indication that he had heard Bowser enter the room. Mario gently rests his forehead against his fallen brothers, holding the head close. The koopa king could tell from his weak voice and choked breathing that Mario had been crying.

Mario forced himself to continue "I… I will sign it…" he forced his voice to be louder, to make sure that Bowser knew that he was talking to the koopa "I will sign the treaty…"

Bowser didn't know whether to give a supporting hand on his shoulder, or to leave knowing that he won. Instead, he stood there "Mario…"

"Just please…" Mario cuts him off, voice full of grief "just let me take him home…" the mushroom king slowly turned to see Bowser nod. It was the least the koopa king could do. Bowser stepped closer to study the pale details of Luigis face, knowing that this may be the last time that he would see him in person.

He knew that Daisy disappeared earlier, after the memorial. She slipped away in the cover of night. Possibly to go to Sarsaland; or maybe somewhere far, far away from this pain. But where ever she may be, he wishes her luck.

Bowser glanced at a clock that hung on the wall and realized that it was almost morning. Gaining the courage he placed a hand on Mario's shoulder "it's almost time for the sunrise…"

Mario looked up at him, confused "what?" Bowser gestured to the clock "it's almost time for the sunrise… we have to go…" the mushroom king glanced back at Luigis body, reluctantly letting go of his hand, placing the sheet back over it. "A…alright…" Mario took a breath "if you insist…"

The mushroom king adjusted his hood, tucking his arms back in. It was so surreal to Bowser to see Mario dressed like this. In a traditional funeral robe; but he know that it wasn't out of respect for him, but for his brother and the culture that he had to adopt to become their ambassador. If Luigi was here to see this, he would have been so proud of his brother.

Mario silently left the room, forcing himself not to look back at the body that was on the stone table. Bowser silently follows, noting that Mario had let his guard down completely. It was a nice feeling, it reminded him of the feeling of relief when Luigi learned to trust him…

Silently making it to the roof they stood at the edge, watching the horizon for the first rays of light in the new day. In this kingdom, the sunrise was very symbolic. The new day represents the motion that life goes on after a loved ones time in the physical world has passed. That Luigis soul is now part of the light itself. That he would always be there to tread the land in spirit.

Bowser stole a glance at Mario; he doesn't know when he explained that to him even helped. But he knew it did something to affect the older brother. After all, Mario had agreed to do all of this for his brothers' memory.

Down below he watched as what remained of the villagers from below stood outside of their houses in direction of the sunrise, and Bowser knew that most of the citizens that fled to the neighboring kingdom were probably doing the same thing. Mario sighs "look below…" the koopa king glanced at his formal enemy and answered his question "they too are mourning…"

Mario was about to ask another question but the first rays of light began to dance across the dark lands. The mushroom king stood in awe, he never really paid any attention to the sunrise, but part of him told him that this one was different...

_Special. _

As light bathed the side of the castle and his form, Mario couldn't help but to smile. The lights warmth chasing away the cold that had plagued his body, he raised his head to the sun. The feeling that his brother was there beside him was just as strong as when Luigi was still alive.

Bowser silently watched Mario, not used to him smiling. The koopa king noticed that Mario shared the same smile as Luigi. It suited him better than that frown. Bowser looked back at the sunrise, but was startled as Mario laid a hand on his shoulder. Bowser turned back to see that Mario's eyes were once again glassy, but he was smiling at _him_ now.

"Thank you…"

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Two more chapters left! Yay! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: The Aftermath Part 2 **

**-Mushroom Kingdom- **

Mario made sure that Luigi was remembered as a true hero.

At first the citizens were afraid that their king had given up and joined Bowser, but Mario finally stood up and told them the story about how Luigi sacrificed everything for a group of people who were oppressed for far too long. That how it took his brother's death had made him see the horrible mistakes he and the previous generations of kings were making. That things are going to change, for the better.

In return, Bowser then promised that Peach would no longer be in danger because of him, and the feud that went on for so many years has finally ended. Bowser became a very powerful ally…and a friend; and it was all because of his wonderful brother.

It was Mario's mistake that had ended his life way too early. Then he had learned that he did not just slaughter a hero… but a king...

Luigi's time as king may have been a rein that was cut too short, but it was the one that had changed entire kingdoms over night. Mario vowed that he would continue to work for the peace that his brother sacrificed for. For the rest of his life; in his mind, it was the only way Mario could redeem himself. Not in the eyes of his people, but in the eyes of his brother.

The last thing that Mario could do was to erect a statue of his brother in the hall of great knights. Though he was never properly knighted in life, but he did more than just proved himself that he truly belonged here. He deserved to be remembered here, and Mario knew that the same treatment was done for Luigi in Sarsaland, but in their hall of great kings.

Despite all this, Luigi was buried in a simple ceremony, in the gravesite next to their parents. Mario knew that is what he would have wanted, and that is where Mario will be when he eventually dies. If their parents could see this, they would be so proud of their youngest if they saw that his second funeral in the Mushroom Kingdom had turned out a huge crowd. Despite being hated for the longest time.

Luigi came home…

After the service the king of the mushroom people had found himself wondering around the small village. Without his crown and dressed in all black, it looked like he wasn't royalty at all. But that was what Mario always saw in himself. That he was still the same…even if in reality being king had changed him completely. But here he was, standing on the doorstep of the formal home that he and his brother once shared. Though he noticed that he had stepped on something, a note?

Picking it up he noticed that the elements weren't too kind to it, and the letter disintegrated when he tried to open it. His heart dropped, he knew that this was from Luigi himself. That Mario only wanted to see his brother's handwriting again… if only.

Despite the fact that this house was abandoned and the door was left unlocked. No vandals had come in and destroyed the place. Maybe out of respect, or something like that… but Mario couldn't help but to think he is standing in a tomb.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mario saw a bit of white. Looking over he saw that a second letter was sitting on the kitchen table. He approached it, and his heart swelled. It was addressed to him… and it looked like it hadn't been here for very long.

"Luigi…" he picked up the letter, wondering how it could have possibly gotten here.

_-Flashback- _

_It was the night before his brother invaded, and he knew that he should be in bed. But as soon as he learned what his brother is going to do, Luigi couldn't help but to write one last letter. It was all he could think of, it was his only way of really talking to the Mario he once knew. _

_Luigi peaked through the window and noticed that all their old furniture was still there. He could figure that. Mario probably didn't want to bring any of the old and dusty furniture to the castle when he became king. He then approached the door, looking down to see that his old letter was here and that the weather had ruined it. Oh well. Luigi patted his pocket to check that his new letter was still there. _

_He knew that he should just send it to the castle. But Luigi also knew that the king wouldn't read it. After all it wasn't addressed to the king, it was addressed to his brother…_

_Picking the lock, Luigi easily slipped in and it felt like he stepped back into time. His heart began to hurt. Knowing this would never be home again. That he could never go back and relive those precious memories. That he and Mario's relationship would never be the same again. Luigi then knew that he had really lost everything…lost the only real family he had left behind. _

_Even with this new pain in his heart, Luigi couldn't help but to explore his formal home, and he found that it was all still in good condition. Even though a thick layer of dust had settled on everything…it reminded him of a tomb. This was his fault… this was all his fault and he had no one else to blame. _

_Finally he had gathered the courage to walk into his old bedroom and noticed that everything was still there. Including the pajamas he had laid out on his bed when he returned from the knighting ceremony. Taking his flashlight, he shined it on every photograph he had hung in his bedroom. It was something he prided himself in. Luigi loved his photographs, but he didn't dare bring these with him. It felt like they belong here now. These were from his formal life, and they were not something he was privileged to remember. _

_He wondered out of his room, almost in a daze and his flashlight landed on his brother's door. Luigi was tempted to go in there, but he couldn't bring himself to. Mario prided himself on his privacy and even now Luigi didn't want to break his promise that he wouldn't invade. Even if he just wanted something would remind him of his brother…but he couldn't bring himself to do it..._

_Heading back to the kitchen he passed by the respectable red and green chairs and the large couch that they used when they were hosting guests. Looking back at them, he which he could just curl up in his favorite chair again and pretend that this was all just one horrible dream… Luigi shook off the thought and walked into the kitchen, to the table and sitting in one of the chair that sat by the window. _

_This used to be Mario's preferred seat, he mused to himself. Mario would stare out the window absent mindlessly at nothing and Luigi would just admire his garden. Now Luigi could see that his once proud garden was nothing but weeds and tall grass. His flowers destroyed by the snow. He shivered; the power was turned off months ago, leaving only the bitter cold to pierce his clothing. He had to leave soon or he would catch his death. _

_Quickly taking out his letter, addressed to only the ghosts that lived here, he gently placed it on the table. Getting up, Luigi quickly fled the old home, unable to stay there any longer. Though he gave it one last glance, knowing that he would never see it again…_

_"Goodbye home…" he whispered to himself "and goodbye, Mario…" _

_-End of Flashback- _

Mario stared at the letter, wondering if he should even open it. But his desperation to see what could be his brothers intended last words caused him to gently rip it open. Pulling out the piece of paper...

The letter was longer than the last one that he had gotten. Mario realized that Luigi must have poured his heart into it, somehow knowing that he won't live for much longer.

Opening up, the words seem to leap off the paper.

_'Dear Mario. _

_I understand that I will never be a big-shot hero like you, but I know I will have to try. _

_Over the past few months I had learned that evil only exists if you truly wanted it to be there, and for awhile I felt disgusted with myself because I had given so much of my common sense to follow what I was told was right. Now I know what to do. Now I know what I have to do. I couldn't go back, even if I wanted to. _

_I know I was a coward for running away. But in my heart that is what I don't want any more. I didn't know why I had to run, but I understand now..._

_Mario, I hope you too understand all that I had done, all that I had sacrificed for what I truly believed to be the right thing. I hope you understand that Bowser, and this kingdom is now a part of my life, and it is something that I can never give up. Though sometimes, when I am alone, I had stopped to think about the wonderful life I had left behind…the wonderful brother I had abandoned. _

_Part of me wished that you can join me, but I know that the good people of the Mushroom Kingdom need their own hero to look up to. I just only hope I can do the same thing for the people here, because they need a hero too, Mario, and I know that that hero has to be me. I have no other options to go to. They deserve a second chance, they all do. I hope that if you can't forgive me, than you could at least forgive them. _

_I know I might die soon. I can feel it in my bones. I know that I won't make it to see the next winter, but I know you will, and if I do die, I hope you would continue the fight for me…and to remember that I would always be with you in spirit. _

_I need you to know that all I wanted was to be just like you, but because of my wish to feel like I could even be compared to you. I had forgotten what it would be like to be just me, just Luigi. I know I would never be a real hero like you. But I came close, didn't I? I only wanted was for you to be proud of me, I wanted that so badly because I couldn't do that for myself. But I am now something worth being proud of. At least, I think I am. _

_I love you, and I miss you so much it hurts. But thank you for giving me the strength to become someone worth remembering… I just hope it is for the right reasons. _

_All I ask in return is that you don't forget me when I am gone. I love you. _

_-Luigi'_

Mario held the letter against his chest, his eyes burning with grief and shame. This was all his fault. He could only wish that Luigi would forgive _him_; for being so blind, for being so selfish and stupid. It was a waste of life. Mario felt his tears begin to pool out of his eyes and onto the paper. Even if he had spent his entire life working for the same cause that Luigi died for, he would never make this pain go away.

He just wished, wherever Luigi is now, that he is happy.

**End of Chapter **


	20. Chapter 20

**Epolgue: A bright future, indeed**

**-Sarsaland-**

**-5 YEARS LATER-**

Bowser didn't know how to react when Daisy requested an audience with him, in her own kingdom of all places. He was never really invited anywhere. But in her letter, the new queen insisted that it was of great importance. He couldn't pass it up; he hadn't seen the flower princess in years. Actually, nobody had seen her in years.

After the death of her king, Daisy had disappeared completely. Nobody knew where she went; it was like she vanished in thin air. Leaving Sarsaland without any real ruler for years, but she knew that Bowser and Mario would take care of it…and they did. He never thought that he and Mario would make such a good team.

But now she came back and yet she still was in secret and nobody could get her to make a public appearance outside of the castle, let alone explain where she had gone. But now she is giving him what he hoped to be answers.

So here he is, in the great hall of Sarsaland. Admiring the all white room which had breathtaking works of art decorating the large stone pillars, the ceiling was rounded, but it looked like it was made out of pure blue glass and several decorated pots held the exotic plants that only Sarsaland could offer. The thrones themselves were also carved out of stone and wood, decorated by vibrant cushions and other means of padding. Bowser knew that Sarsaland is the oldest kingdom from around here, but he didn't know how ancient it truly was. It was a shame that Daisy isn't the kind of person who would host elaborate balls like Peach. But by the looks of things, he figured that these halls have seen several in its days.

"Bowser…" the koopa king turned to see Daisy silently approached him, and it was clear that Daisy was no longer a princess. Daisy was a queen, not because the way she was dressed, but by the way she had held herself. Bowser couldn't help but to think what Luigi would've looked like as a king, though he knew that he would have proudly stood by her side.

Bower quickly bowed "Daisy, it is wonderful to see you" he straightened up no wanting to beat around the bush "I assumed that when you invite me over, you'll explain why you have been missing for the past five years…?"

Daisy was silent for a moment, before gently taking him by the hand, leading him out of the great hall "you assumed right, my friend…I have a lot of explaining to do…"

They finally walked down a large hallway, before Daisy stopped at a door. She turned to Bowser "when Luigi died… it destroyed me. I didn't want to leave but… I knew I had to… but for different reasons…"

Bowser raised an eyebrow "for what?" Daisy took a minute, before taking a deep breath "I was pregnant…"

The koopa was silent for a moment; before it sunk into his mind "wait…you and Luigi…" she nodded, smiling at a distant memory, back when she was happy, and Daisy continued "I didn't want to bring a child into a world where entire kingdoms were mourning Luigi. I don't want all that extra attention on myself and my baby… but now since things had quiet down…" Grabbing the doorknob she gently pushed it open.

"Bowser, there is someone I want you to meet…"

The room was decent size, cozy. Bowser realized that it was decorated to host a little girl. Another thing that he noticed that Mario was there, he felt a little hurt that Mario was informed first, but he figured that it would be more appropriate that Mario would be. After all it is his brothers' child.

Looking down he saw that a small girl sat on Mario's lap, and the koopa realized that she was being read to. The girl was about five, he figured, and she looked like a carbon copy of her mother. But you could tell that she definitely belonged to Luigi. She had his hair, his eyes and that smile. On top of her head sat a small tiara and she was dressed in a simple, very light blue dress.

Bowser glanced back at Daisy and smiled "she's beautiful…what's her name?" Daisy smiled back "I wanted her to know where she came from… so I thought of something that Luigi would probably pick out… Tonia."

Tonia looked up when she heard her name and Mario stopped reading, he smiled at Bowser. The koopa king knew that Mario and the little princess are going to get along just fine. Since Mario has children of his own now. Bowser flashed back to when his kids were at that age and part of him wished that he was still able to read to them. But he knew that by the looks of it, Tonia would give him plenty of chances to read to her.

She wiggled off of Mario's lap and bravely walked up to the much larger koopa, her bare feet making hardly any noise on the carpet.

Looking up at him with more curiosity than worry, he couldn't help but to smile at her. She certainly took after her mother. Bowser got on one knee to see her "hello Tonia…it's nice to meet you" now face to face with the girl, he could defiantly see her father in her and it melted his heart. If Luigi was here she would definitely have been a daddy's girl. The girl stared at him for a minute, before giving him a huge smile "hi…"

The koopa king was caught off guard when the girl leaned in to him and gave him a hug. She must've heard about him from Daisy, and she probably knew that he was friends with her father. Bowser hugged back, just happy to see that this child even exists; and he knew that he is holding just a small glimpse into their future. Not just for Sarsaland, but for everything. Bowser picked her up, the girl wrapping her legs around him and he could tell that she definitely had some height to her.

He smiled back at Daisy and Mario, and it almost felt like Luigi was there, smiling with them...

**The End**


End file.
